Kim Possible - Love Has No Bounds
by ReAp3R
Summary: Ron and Kim are dating, well they were. Kim breaks up with Ron. Kim infuriates her family and crushes Ron, but makes everything more interesting with her own life. A classic style of Romeo and Juliet, with a modern twist. What is that twist you say? Stay turned to find out more.
1. Chapter 1 - Its All About to Change

**_~So I've come up with something new. Thought a classic style of a Romeo and Juliet with a modern twist. That and I love Kim Possible. Hope you all enjoy and don't forget to leave a review. Enjoy~_**

Chapter 1 - Its all about to Change

"Kim, is this really how you are going to act?" Ron said as he shook his head. Kim stood there with her arms crossed at her chest.

"I am not acting like anything. I am trying to tell you that I need to move on with my life, and we haven't had the greatest relationship" Kim said as she looked down at her bag of clothes. She let out a sigh and look up at Ron, who was now angry.

"KP, stop talking like that, we have a wonderful relationship. Both of our families love each other, and we go out all the time. So how can you say that?" Ron said as he let out a deep breath.

"We don't go anywhere Ron, we go to Bueno Nacho so you and Rufus can stuff your face. Then we come back here and watch some crappy horror movie, cause you like them. YOU! NOT ME" Kim said as Ron looked dumbfounded.

"I'm sorry Ron, but I want to break up. I still want to be friends, but I don't see us being a couple anymore" Kim said as she grabbed her bag, throwing it on her shoulder.

She walked up to Ron, who was still shocked at what she had said. She kissed him on the cheek one last time.

"Take care of yourself Ron" Kim said as she walked out the door, closing it behind her. She got into her car and sighed, wondering if what she did was right.

She let out a sigh as she drove home, allowing herself to return to normal. When she got home, she opened the door to be greeted by her mother and father. She didn't look the greatest as they gave her a concerned look.

"Kimmie, we need a minute with you" her mother Ann said.

"Yea whats up guys" Kim said as she put her bag down and walked into the living room. They all sat down and gave Kim a concerning look.

"Kimmie cub, whats going on with you? Why would you do such a thing to Ron?" her father asked her. She sighed as she knew what was coming.

"There isn't anything wrong with what I did. We were in a relationship and I wasn't happy. So I ended the relationship" Kim said as her parents looked shocked.

"But Ron is such a good guy, Kimmie. Why would you destroy him like that. you two always had fun together" Ann said. Kim was getting furious now.

"We didn't have fun together. Like I told him, we always went to Bueno Nacho and then watched some horrible horror movie. We never went out, we never did anything I wanted to do. I am so done with this" Kim said as she gritted her teeth. She got up and grabbed her bag, heading upstairs.

"Kimmie we are not finished with you yet. Now come back down here and call Ron and apologize" Her father said. She stopped at the top of the stairs, her eyes now glowing red.

"No mom and dad, it is over. I am tired of living a lie with him. I am not happy. That is why I left him, and quit trying to persuade me to go back to him. NOW STAY OUT OF MY LOVE LIFE" Kim screamed as she stormed into her room and slammed the door.

She locked her door and fell onto her bed, closing her eyes as she relaxed. She heard her phone buzz from the night stand. When she flipped it open, she became the happiest person on the planet.

 _ **"Hey girl, what you doin?**_

 _ **"Hey Bonnie, need to talk like ASAP. Too much drama in this house"**_

 _ **"Uh oh, spill it Kim"**_

 _ **"Broke up with Ron, parents are trying to keep us together, but i told them no"**_

 _ **"Wow, nice one. Meet me at our spot in lets say 20 minutes?"**_

 _ **"See you there"**_

Kim laid down the phone as she changed. She heard a bang on her door. She jumped as she stood there in her bra and underwear.

"KIMMIE, I DEMAND YOU OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW" her father yelled through the door, anger in his voice.

"One sec, I'm changing" Kim said as she changed into some sweatpants and a normal purple shirt.

"NOW YOUNG LADY" her father screamed. Kim finally unlocked the door and allowed him in.

"Now you listen here, you are going to go talk to Ron and apologize for what you did. I am not going to have you ruin something so great all of us want to have" her father said with a low anger in his voice.

"Listen to you, It's all about you guys, am I right. You don't care about me, you don't care about anything but your work and yourself. Please get out. I will consider it" Kim said as she held back the tears. Her mother and father nodded, leaving the room and closing the door behind them.

She immediately began packing as soon as the door was closed. She grabbed the essentials that she would normally take when she went on missions. She grabbed all of that and threw on her shoes. She sat at her small desk and sighed, writing down a letter to her parents. Once she was finished.

 _Dear Mom and Dad_

 _I know what I have to do. I will not be talking to Ron. If you guys love him so much, then you marry him. I want to live my own life and I don't need you to tell me how to live it. I am 18 years old. I gave up my career to live a normal life, but apparently that doesn't matter to you. Don't bother looking for me. If you come to your senses then we can talk. Until, Don't even bother to contact me. Good bye_

 _Kim_

She folded it and addressed it to her parents.

She locked the door to the bedroom, sliding the letter underneath the door into the hallway. She grabbed her keys, phone, wallet. All the essential stuff he would need. She opened the window and jumped out, landing perfectly on the ground, with hardly any noise. She snuck over to her car and dropped her bag in the backseat. She quickly got in and started the engine, throwing her seatbelt on before throwing the car into reverse and backing out of the driveway. She saw her father come running out and chasing after her as she took off, making her giggle.

Once she was in the clear, she smiled and let out a sigh of relief. She turned on her radio and let the soft R&B play through the radio. She relaxed. She noticed she was going to pass Ron's place, which didn't bother her. She saw him outside waiting, knowing he could see her. She waved and kept on driving. he didn't try to run after her, just stayed on the porch and saw her drive off.

She threw on a little bit stronger Rap music, enjoying the beats as she reached into her center console. She pulled out a pack of Lucky Strike cigarettes and a lighter. Kim shrugged as she took the cigarette and lit it, allowing the smoke to fill her lungs and the car. Rolling down the window, she smiled as she bobbed her head with the music.

She soon reached the meet up point about 5 minutes later. She saw Bonnie standing outside, dressed in a blue, button up flannel shirt with the sleeves rolled up, and a pair of blue jeans with cowboy boots. Her jaw dropped as she pulled up, making her heart race.

Their spot was the old cabin the Bonnies folks had given to her. They had cleaned it up and made it their own. Bonnie smiled and twirled her hair with her finger as Kim parked the car.

When Kim got out of the car, Bonnie ran after her. They caught themselves within each others arms. Kim took in her scent, pleasure running over her body. She pulled back and looked deep into Bonnie's eyes, her hand cupping her cheek as she pulled her into a deep kiss. They pulled away and both blushed.

"I missed you" Bonnie said with a smile.

"I missed you too, we have to talk. it has been an interesting day" Kim said as she walked around the car and grabbed her bag, almost slamming the door.

"We got wine in the cabin, shall we?" Bonnie said as she had a smirk on her face. Kim could only nod and give her the biggest smile, knowing it was going to be good to take a few days off from everything.

 _ **~Well, now we got something here. Hope you all enjoyed the read. i should be getting chapter 2 later on. Don't forget to leave a like and give me a review. Would love to hear from you. Until next time~**_


	2. Chapter 2 - The Secret

**_~Welcome back everyone. Hope you all have enjoyed it so far. Something new and exciting. Ooh I love it. Wanted to keep everything going here with this chapter, and who knows what the future will bring, thats the beauty of it. Don't forget that like and review thing that I always ramble on about. I will be updating another story and I should have an original out by this weekend. Hope to see you all there. Until next time, enjoy~_**

Chapter 2 - The secret

"So they are trying to make you stay with Ron huh?" Bonnie asked Kim as she took another sip of wine.

"Yea and it is really annoying. How can they not understand that I don't want to be with him. plus my stomach cannot handle anymore Bueno Nacho. Makes me sick just thinking about it" Kim said as she took a sip of wine and curled up next to Bonnie. Bonnie only chuckled.

They sat in silence for a while, allowing each other to take in the silence.

"So I'm guessing with the bag, you are going to want to stay here for a while?" Bonnie asked. Kim nodded. Kim took a swig of wine and set it down, resting her head on Bonnies lap. Bonnie could only smile as she looked at the small redhead.

Bonnie ran her fingers through Kim's hair, causing the redhead to purr softly. The purring is what drove Bonnie wild. They had the TV on, but were hardly watching it.

"Bonnie, what are we calling this?" Kim asked as she looked up at Bonnie. Bonnie gave her a curious look.

"I mean, are we...a...couple?" Kim asked, her body tensing up at the thought that Bonnie was going to blow her off. Bonnie did not say anything. She didn't need to say anything. The tears that were forming in her eyes said everything. She brought her head down until their heads were touching.

"For the last 6 months, you have made me happier than anyone could have ever made me. I wanted to make sure you were ready. I don't plan on going anywhere Kim Possible, I want to be with you and only you" Bonnie said as she kissed her deeply. Kim only deepened the kiss as she sat up, melting her body into Bonnie.

They laid on the couch together, enjoying the feeling of their hearts together.

They woke up a few hours later, laying together on the couch. It was about evening time and Boonies stomach growled.

"Was that a demon in you stomach or are you hungry?" Kim asked as she sat up and stretched.

"I am hungry, I think we got some stuff for grilled chicken salads" Bonnie said as she got up from the couch. Kim got up and grabbed the glasses of wine and brought them into the kitchen.

As they were finishing the chicken and plating on top of the salad, there were several bangs at the door. They were both confused. When they walked out to the living room, the windows helped fill the room with red and blue lights.

"What in the world?" Bonnie asked as she set her meal down.

"I think I know what this could be, let me get it" Kim said as she walked to the door and opened it. She was greeted by two officers who were standing on the porch.

"Good evening ma'am. We are looking for a miss Kim Possible" the officer said as he tipped his hat.

"That would be me, I am guessing you got a call from my parents?" Kim asked the officers. They both nodded.

"May I ask what this is about?" Kim asked the officer as she stepped outside and onto the porch.

"Ms. Possible, were you kidnapped or forced to come here against your will?" The officer asked.

"No sir, the silver car right there is mine. I left my parents house in that car and had Bonnie meet me here" Kim said as the officer took notes.

"can you explain to me what happened with your parents earlier today?" The Officers asked.

"We got into an argument because I broke up with my ex boyfriend and they wanted me to stay with him. My father got into my face and screamed and yelled. But I kept my cool and waited for them to leave. I then snuck out of the house and got in my car and left" Kim said as she began to shiver a little. Bonnie ran back in and grabbed her a small sweater, wrapping it around Kim's shoulders.

"Okay, your parents are on their way here now and want you to come home" The second officer said.

"Well, I am sorry officers, but I will not be returning home. I am free to do what I please and do not need my family controlling every aspect of my life" Kim sad as she saw a car pull into the driveway.

Once the car had parked, Kim's father and mother had gotten out and were heading towards the front. The second officer moved a bit to be in position if anything happened.

"Kimmie, its time to go, grab your stuff" Her mother said.

"No mom, I'm not going. I don't want to go back home with you guys" Kim said as her father looked over at the officer.

"Is there something you can do here. She has to come back home" her father asked.

"How old are you Kim?" The officer asked

"I am now 18 years old as of last week" Kim said proudly.

"Now you did live with your mother and father, but you don't want to go back right?" the officer asked again.

"Correct and correct, sir" Kim said as Bonnie moved by her side, a smile on her face.

"Sorry sir, by law she is an adult and is able to make her own decisions. I cannot do anything" The Officer said with a stern look on his face.

They argued for the better part of 5 minutes, until Bonnie had asked them to leave. The officers were getting ready to leave, but the Possible family was not moving.

"Mr. Possible, please get into your car and leave. Or else you are trespassing on private property and I will be forced to have you removed from the area" Bonnie said as she moved forward.

The officers had moved in front of them and gotten them to leave. Kims mother and father gave them a glare as they pulled out of the driveway. They thanked the officers as they left.

Once the action was gone, the girls went back inside. They sat down and enjoyed their meals.

"I can't believe they would do something like this. I'm sorry Bonnie. I didn't think this would happen" Kim said as she put her head in her hands, trying her best to hold back the tears. Bonnie scooted in and cuddled with Kim, laying on her stomach, and nuzzling her with her nose.

Kim started laughing as Bonnie tickled her that way. She tried to get Bonnie back, but she was quicker. The tickling turned to kisses on Kims stomach, causing the laughter to turn into soft moaning.

Bonnie moved up Kims body until they were kissing, allowing the deep passion to flow over each other. They broke apart to catch their breath, allowing them to look into each others eyes.

"How is it that out of all people we find each other" Kim said as she cupped Bonnies cheek. Bonnie kissed her hand and rested her body on Kim, snuggling against her chest.

"Who knows, but i'm glad we did" Bonnie said as Kim began softly flowing her hand through Bonnies hair.

Soon they fell asleep, allowing the two to finally be alone. Something they have been wanting for a long time.

 _ **~Now we are seeing some movement here. Now that Kim and Bonnie have confided in each other, what will happen when a wrench is thrown into their plans, and they only have a few months before they graduate from high school. Where will it go? Only one way to find out. Tune in next time to the adventures of Kim Possible.~**_


	3. Chapter 3 - Fortunes Fool

_**~Welcome back everyone, hope you have enjoyed the story so far. We got some things we are doing to this story and its going to be a good one. I thank you all for being here and leaving those reviews. It really means a lot. So hope you all enjoy and can't wait to see you on the next one. Until next time!~**_

Chapter 3 - Fortunes Fool

Bonnie and Kim woke up from their wondrous night. Never had they gotten such a great night of sleep. Bonnie reached over and kissed Kim softly.

"Well good morning Bonnie" Kim said with a smile as she kissed her back.

"How did you sleep?" Bonnie asked with a smile. She already knew the answer, but wanted to hear it for herself. Kim moved over onto Bonnie until she was straddling her, a smirk on her face.

"I have to say, that was the greatest night I have ever had, and especially when I am with you" Kim said as her finger ran over Bonnies shirt, causing her to bite her lip.

"Don't stop Kimmie, please don't" Bonnie whispered into Kim's ear.

"Ooh but I must, we can't go crazy just yet, we must give it time" Kim said with a devilish tone as she got up off of Bonnie, kissing her forehead as she grabbed her bag and ran upstairs, going to get changed.

"Oh that is so cruel Possible, I'm going to get you back for that" Bonnie yelled at her as she pouted. Kim came back down a few minutes later to see 2 new cars in the driveway. Not only was it her parents, but it looked like Bonnies as well.

"Uh oh, we got company" Kim said as the 2 families started arguing. The girls looked at each other and sighed, bringing each other into a fateful kiss, making sure it was long and deep. As they kissed, their families walked into the living room. The 2 girls did not break their kiss, pushing their realm deeper and deeper. Once they heard their parents freak out, they finally broke the kiss, gazing into each others eyes.

"No matter what happens to us, we will always find a way to be together" Bonnie whispered to Kim, who could only nod. Kim was yanked away and led outside, her bag had already been collected. She struggled against her father, but his strength outweighed hers.

"LET ME GO, NOW! DAD, STOP AND LISTEN! STO-" She was interrupted as she felt a slap across her face. She stood there, stunned. Her mother had just slapped her, tears rolling down her face.

"I didn't raise a daughter to be a lesbian, you are not my daughter" Kim's mom snarled at her.

"KIM, I'M COMING...LET GO OF ME MOM, YOU DON'T CONTROL MY LIFE. HANG ON KIM" Bonnie screamed as she fought her family. It was too late. Kim was thrown into the back of the car with the doors locked, her parents getting into the car quickly.

Soon a forcefield came up around the inside of the back of the car. Kim attempted to punch, kick and work through it, but to no avail. Of course her parents came up with a forcefield, they were scientists after all

"Might as well give it a rest Kim, there is nothing you can do that will get through that forcefield" Her father said with a scowl on his face. Her mother didn't even look at her, making Kim angry.

"This is for your own good Kim. You are going to go back to Ron and you will be happy, whether you want to or not, or the next punishment will be worse" Ann said as Kim glared at her. Kim curled into a ball and began to cry.

"FUCK YOU BOTH, FUCK RON STOPPABLE, FUCK IT ALL. DO IT. JUST DO IT ANN, LETS SEE IF YOU GOT THE BALLS" Kim yelled at them both, causing her mother to turn around and look at her.

"What did you call me?" Ann asked her as her face got red.

"You heard me, I called you Ann. That is your name right? Since I am not your daughter anymore. You are not my mother. You are just another piece of useless trash who thinks they know better, but you don't" Kim said. Her mother did not say a word. She just turned back into her seat and they all stayed quiet until they returned home.

"You are to go upstairs and go to your room, you are lucky you even have a place to stay" Her father said as he lowered the forcefield and opened the door. She grabbed her bag and walked upstairs, not even bothering to look at them.

She slammed the door when she got to her room, putting her bag down and jumping onto her bed. She immediately began to sob as she felt the emptiness inside of her. She wanted Bonnie to be there, to comfort her.

She heard a small knock on her door. She really didn't want to talk with anyone. After what she had been through, she didn't want to do anything.

"Go away, please I just want to be alone right now" Kim said as she heard the door open. It was her younger brothers, Jim and Tim.

"Hey big sis, we heard about what happened. Can we talk with you?" Jim said as Tim guarded the door. Kim sat up and wiped her face off.

"Don't tell me you are both here to give me a lecture. Mom and Dad already killed me on that today" Kim said as she grabbed a pillow and pulled it to her chest.

"No Kim, we are not here to give you a lecture. What mom and dad are doing is wrong. We could tell you were not happy with Ron" Jim said with a serious face.

"Yeah, he really didn't pay that much attention to you either, more like Bueno Nacho was his favorite thing" Tim said with a chuckle.

"Plus we all know about you and Bonnie, and don't act surprised it was really obvious" Jim said as he sat next to Kim on the bed, placing his arm around her shoulder.

"No matter who you want to date, or love, or have fun with, you are still my big sister and I love ya. Tim loves ya, and there is nothing right now that can stop you from getting to your prize" Jim said as Kim smiled,tears rolling down her face.

She brought them both in for a hug, both of them accepting it. She was glad to have some allies during this battle.

"Thanks you guys, these last 2 days have been rough, especially with the family. I need to get into contact with Bonnie, but I can't now. We are already distant enough" Kim said with a sad look on her face.

"Don't worry Kim, we got you covered" The twins said together as a smile grew on their face"

 _ **~Well it is good to see her brothers are now trying to help Kim, instead of torturing her. Better than her folk I swear. Hope you all are enjoying. I will also be updating another story tonight and working on an original, so please check those out as well. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter. How will Kim get in contact with Bonnie, what do her brothers have up their sleeve. Only one way to find out. Tune in next time!~**_


	4. Chapter 4 - The Plan

_**~Hey Everyone. Sorry it took me so long to finally get this updated. Work and school have been really killer on the schedule lately. So I finally got Chapter 4 up of this story. I like where it is going, I should be working on chapter 5 later today. I will also be updating another story I have on the list to make sure that is all good. But hope you all enjoy the chapter, and we will be talking with ya soon. Until next time, enjoy!~**_

 _ **~P.S. Text messages are in Italics~** _

Chapter 4 - The Plan

Kim listened to her brothers as they formulated a plan. They were al in agreement when they heard their mother call them down for dinner. They walked downstairs and took their places, their meals already out in front of them.

Nobody really talked throughout the meal. Kim was not hungry at that moment, but she did a bit, just to not hear her mom go off about not eating.

"So Kimmie, are you ready to talk to Ron? OR are you still in your fantasy world?" Ann said as Kim looked at her.

"I have considered your offer and I have to decline. It does not suit my interests very well at this time" Kim said as she sat up proper, causing the twins to chuckle.

"How about this, either you talk to Ron and become a happy family. Or, you go and find you a new place to live" Her father said with a smirk on his face.

"Damn it was that easy? I would have moved out over a year ago if I would have known that" Kim said with a sarcastic tone, causing her fathers blood to boil. They stared at each other for a long minute, before Kim wiped her face.

"I'm not really that hungry tonight. if you will excuse me" Kim said as she got up, taking her plate and glass into the kitchen. Her parents glared at her. Kim walked back upstairs and sighed as she quickly began packing most of her stuff. The important stuff anyway. Her brothers said they would take anything else and hold onto it for her until she was ready to come get it.

She was finished in no time, now waiting on Jim to come by her room. She hid the bags in her closet just in case her parents came by. She laid on her bed, throwing a little rubber ball in the air, passing the time. Soon she got a text message from her brother Jim.

 _No good, no good. Mom and Dad are too giddy, they think something is up cause we didn't try to kill each other during dinner. Plan Bravo is now in effect. Check the nightstand drawer, good luck sis._

She sighed as she read the message. Kim reached over into the nightstand to see her old kimmunnicator. She quickly flipped it on to see Wade out of nowhere, enjoying some video games.

"Wade, having fun?" Kim said out loud, causing Wade to drop everything.

"Kim, whats up? Benn a while, what can i do ya for this evening?" Wade asked as he flipped on his screen for his computer.

"I need a way out of my house and need immediate pickup. Family is driving me crazy, and I need to definitely go where my parents won't find me" Kim said as Wade looked confused at first, but nodded and did some furious typing.

"On its way Kim, see you in a few" Wade said as he hung up. She stuffed the kimmunnicator into her pocket and smiled as she heard the jet flying above the houses. She opened the windows to let the other agents in, helping her grab her bags as they all leaped out of the house. Her parents and brothers came running out when they heard the noise. Her father tried to stop her but failed. The jet reached up into the sky as everyone climbed aboard and closed the hatch.

Everyone cheered as they all hugged and kissed. It was good to see everyone again. Well, almost everyone. Kim missed Bonnie, the thought of her and a tear fall from her eye. She pulled out her phone and smiled to see a text from her brothers.

 _Glad to see plan Bravo a success. Don't worry, Plan Charlie is going into effect in 10 minutes and then we reunite. See you soon sis._

She smiled at the text, totally forgetting what plan C was. She sat down in the seat with her glass of wine. She felt her phone vibrate again as she was getting a call, seeing it was her mother. She sighed and flipped it open.

"Hello mother, what can i do for ya?" Kim said as she took the last sip of wine. one of the tenants on the plane filled it back up. Kim gave a silent thank you.

"WHERE ARE YOU?" Kim's mother screamed into the phone. Kim ripped the phone away to stop her from breaking her ear drum.

"Well Ann, if you must know I am cruising at 35,000 feet with my feet in the air and a very expensive glass of wine in my hand, which is delicious by the way" Kim said as she took a large, loud sip. Her mother put down the phone and screamed

Kim could only chuckle as her mother screamed. She heard the phone getting picked up. She heard a sigh that she thought she wouldn't hear again.

"Kim, it's Ron" Ron said as Kim took a deep breath.

"Kim, please come back to me, I'm broken without you. I can't even choose 2 of the same socks without you. I'm wearing the Green Lantern sock on the left and the Captain America one on the right" Ron said as Kim took another drink of her wine.

"Sorry Ron, but I made my decision. You are a great guy, but there is nothing there for us. I know you will find someone else, trust me. You have the magical money kung fu powers that will woo any woman. I…already have someone else Ron. Now it's time to move on" Kim said as she finished her glass.

"But I want you Kim, only you, no one else. Please just give me another chance. This other person can't make you happy like I can" Ron said as his voice got desperate.

"No Ron, I am not going to be playing this game. We are through, get that into your head. if you still want to be friends that is fine, BUT MOVE ON WITH YOUR LIFE" Kim said as she hung up the phone and threw it in the seat. She let out a sigh as she got up, grabbing her glass and going to where everyone else was. Her glass was filled with wine as she talked with everyone. It was good to see her old friends again.

She sat back down to see her phone ringing again, only to see it was her brothers.

"Hey guys, how did it go?" Kim asked as she took a swig

"Well i think someone here wishes to speak with you" Tim said as the phone was handed to someone else.

"Kim, is that…you?" Bonnie said as her breathing got heavy. Kim could only smile at her voice, a tear formed at her eye.

"Yes Bonnie, it is me. It's good to hear your voice. We will be together soon, to finally be together" Kim said as she heard Bonnie start crying.

"I know Kimmie, thats why your brother is driving over 90 mph to get to the airport" Bonnie said that cause him to chuckle. The phone was passed to her brother Jim.

"Don't worry big sis, we got everything taken care. Talk to Wade, he will give you some more information. We will be getting underway within the hour. Until then we will keep you updated through Wade" Jim said.

"I understand, keep her safe and don't let mom or dad find you, might be good to get rid of the phone before you leave" Kim said with determination in her voice.

"One step ahead of ya sis, see you in a few" Jim said as he hung up the phone. Jim quickly threw the phone out of the car, making sure to eliminate their traces.

Kim put the phone down and smiled, finishing off her wine. She smiled as a screen came down and into her view. Of course it was Wade.

"Hey Kim, everything good so far?" Wade asked with a smile. Kim nodded as she yawned.

"Yea we are all set. Where are we going anyway?" Kim said as she had a curious look on her face.

"Only the best spot in the world. Were heading to the Bahamas. Got you guys a huge exclusive condo with all the fixings. You will love it, but we still got a while to get there, so just relax and enjoy the ride" Wade said with a smile.

"Will do Wade. Good night and thanks again for everything" Kim said as Wade gave her a half salute, shutting off the screen as it retreated to the overhead of the plane. Kim kicked back the reclining part of the seat, grabbing the blanket and covering up her body. She let out a sigh as she turned her phone off and threw it on the seat next to her. She closed her eyes and went to sleep, feeling a smile on her face.

 ** _~Well Kim is now a bonafide smart ass. I just wanted to try and make her a little different than what we know her as. I think it came out pretty well. The next chapter will have the two lovebirds coming back together, but won't reveal too much. Hope you all enjoyed and don't forget to leave a review. Thank you all for reading and we_** ** _will catch you on the next one. Until Next Time!~_**


	5. Chapter 5 - To be Together Again

_**~Hey everyone, sorry it has been so long since I have written. Work has had me on 10 hour shifts for the past month and a half and working around school is just as hard. But glad you all stuck by. I will also be updating the Hey Arnold Story later, but right now it is Kim Possible time. Hope you all enjoy. Until Next Time!~**_

Chapter 5 - So that we can be together again

Kim was woken up by a shake, bringing her back onto the plane. She looked to see one of the stewardesses collecting her glass. She smiled as she sat the seat up and looked out the window, seeing the clear blue water flowing towards the beaches.

"Excuse me , but we will be landing in a few minutes, if you could just bring your chair upright and tray up as well, that would be lovely. Thank you for a wonderful time" the stewardess said with a smile as she walked back to the back of the plane.

Kim smiled as she closed her eyes, feeling the plane descend onto the runway. Once it had come to a complete stop, she got up and grabbed her bags, only to have 2 of the others take them from her and put them into the car.

Kim took the front passenger seat, her former colleague taking the drivers seat.

"I think we all needed this vacation right now" Jack said as they all agreed.

"yes we did, thanks for busting me out guys, my parents were going crazy" Kim said as the car moved onto a smaller bridge. They saw a beautiful island resort not too far away. As they drove, enjoying the local music, Wade popped out on the screen. They all smiled as they said hey.

"So Kim, Bonnie will be here with your brothers later on this evening. They got stuck at the Tarmac back home due to technical difficulties, but gives you some time to relax" Wade said with a wink as everyone laughed.

They continued driving down the bridge until they turned at the beautiful beach house, leading straight onto the sandy beach. The house stood 2 stories tall, with a balcony wrapping all around the second floor.

Kim stared in awe at the sight, taking in the gorgeousness of the area.

"Have fun Kim, catch you guys in a few weeks" They all said as they gave her her bags and made sure she got into the house. She walked in by herself and looked around. She was surprised to see how much light was coming through the windows. She walked into the living room and smiled as she dropped her bags for a quick minute. She smiled at the large TV in the room. Bonnie and her are going to love that.

Kim grabbed her bags and brought them upstairs, bringing them into the bedroom. She dropped them by the door and stood in amazement at the room. The room was massive, supporting a full Kings size bed, along with a bathroom that was fit for a queen. She smiled as she looked near the bed. A specialty bottle of champagne was sitting in Ice. She smiled as she thought about what would happen with that bottle tonight.

She moved her bags into the full walk in closet, moving them out of the way as she saw all the different designer clothes that were hung within the room. She searched through all of the clothes until she found a dress that made her shiver with happiness.

A white spartan dress, going all the way down to a few inches above the ground. The buckles parted enough to leave enough cleavage showing for a good while. It was absolutely stunning.

Kim laid it on the bed as she turned on some music, quickly getting undressed and jumping in the shower. She smiled as she allowed her mind and body to relax underneath the cool water. She quickly finished and hopped out, grabbing one of the towels and drying off.

She finished drying her hair and slipped into the dress, the smooth satin flowing across her skin. She smiled as she walked downstairs and looked in the fridge. She was happy with what she saw. Fresh fruit and flowing with desserts and treats, more than any female could have asked for.

She saw the bottle of Moscato in the back and smiled, reaching for it and bringing it out. She pulled out 2 glasses as well, knowing Bonnie was going to need one later. She poured herself a glass and took a sip, allowing the drink to relax her insides.

Kim took the glass and headed for the ebony wood balcony, the sun slowly beginning to set into mid day. She took another sip as she leaned against the wood frame. She soon heard a car turn down the road. She turned to see a red convertible coming down the street. Kim smiled at who she saw in the front seat. The car slowed down and came to a stop, the engine cutting off.

Bonnie immediately ran inside, looking around for Kim who had not even moved from her spot. It took Bonnie a good 2 minutes to find her way up to Kim.

"Finally, I was wondering when you were going to get here" Kim said as she took a small sip, setting down her glass, A smirk across her face. Bonnie could only chuckle.

Bonnie quickly moved in and brought Kim into a deep embrace, moaning softly as their hands eagerly explored each others body that they had missed so much. They only broke their deep kiss to stare into each others eyes.

"You have no idea how much I missed you" Bonnie said as she rested her head on Kims chest. Kim smiled as she wrapped her arms around bonnie and kissed the top of her head.

"And I missed you" Kim said as her brothers came onto the Balcony.

"Well Glad to see you two haven't changed" Jim said with a smile as he fixed his shirt.

"Two lovebirds back at it again" Tim said as he high fived his brother

"Thank you you guys, you don't know how much this means" Kim said as she felt a tear form.

"Don't even worry about it big sis. We saw how Mom and Dad have gotten and it destroyed everything we once knew, so thats why we had to do something" Jim said as Tim nodded.

"Kim, as long as you are happy, that is all we care about" Tim said as the brothers moved in and gave them both a hug. Kim could not be any happier with the brothers that she has.

"Well, we would love to stay and chat, but we have to go hit the town and get ready" Jim said as they both put on their sunglasses, causing Bonnie and Kim to chuckle.

"You guys be careful now, wouldn't want you going and getting arrested for something stupid" Kim said as the boys waved as the ran downstairs. They hopped in the car and turned up the music and took off down the road.

Bonnie and Kim both smiled as they watched them take off into the city.

"So first if You don't mind im going to go take a shower, cause I smell horribly, but i don't know which clothes I brought. By the way where did you get that gorgeous dress?" Bonnie asked as she eyed Kim.

"The bedroom has a complete walk in closet with some nice looking clothes. I just chose it" Kim said as her and Bonnie walked inside

"Well it fits you good, and makes me want to drool over you" Bonnie said as she traced her fingers along Kims shoulder causing her to hiss and moan.

"You know you shouldn't do that. who knows what might happen" Kim said with an devilish smirk as she stepped out of her spartan dress and brought Jimmie into a deep kiss.

 _ **~Well I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Again sorry it took me so long,. I try to write as much as I can at work during my free time which lately has not been much. But I am working on focusing a good amount of time onto this. Have a couple of Ideas for this and not sure how I want it to end. But thank you all for sticking by and reading. Hope you all enjoyed again. We will catch you on the next one. Until Next**_ ** _Time!~_**


	6. Chapter 6 - Love Entwined

_**~Welcome back everyone. Thank you all for being so patient. I know I haven't been posting as much as I should have, but have had a good amount of things come up. But I have been rejuvenated and will keep working on these stories. What will happen now that Bonnie and Kim are left alone to explore the depths of their love? Will their families band together to keep them separated? One can only tell. Tune in to find out. Enjoy!~**_

Chapter 6 - Love Entwined

Kim and Bonnie lay on the corner sofa that was on the deck. The sun was slowly setting beneath the water as flames from the tiki torches danced in the cool summer breeze. They smiled at each other as they laid in their cool summer dresses and fed each other some fruit, enjoying the looks they were giving. Kim knelt down and kissed Bonnie softly as she passed a blueberry to her from mouth to mouth, catching Bonnie off guard. Bonnie blushed hard, causing Kim to giggle when she saw her face.

"Someone is extra playful tonight" Bonnie said with a smile as she brought her hand to Kim's.

"Well I guess you just bring that out in me. But I know you love it, or it could be the wine" Kim said as they both laughed. Kim grabbed their glasses, smiling as they took another sip.

"I have got to give it to your brothers Kim, they know on how to choose a spot" Bonnie said with a smile.

"Actually it was the agency who chose the spot, they just helped out. Plus Wade and everyone as well" Kim said as she smiled. Soon they laid there, wrapped together as the sun slowly finished setting into the horizon. Bonnie had curled up to Kim, their satin dresses barely relieving any tension that was coursing through their bodies.

"This is one of the most beautiful sights I have ever seen, and I'm glad it can be with you" Bonnie said with a smile as she lifted her head and looked deeply into Kim's eyes. Kim looked back and smiled.

"I will always be here with you, no matter what. You are the one person in life who makes me happy, and I will never lose you" Kim said as she brushed her fingers through Bonnies hair.

"So does that make us...together?" Bonnie asked with a hopeful look in her eyes. Kim could only give a loving smile.

"Yes it does Bonnie, you and me are together, and no one will take us away from that" Kim said as Bonnie wrapped her hands around Kim and brought them into a deep embrace. Kim could only smile as curled up with Bonnie.

They watched as the last of the orange sunset disappeared into a new range of colors as the stars soon filled the night sky. The only light around them came from the torches, their flames dancing to the soft, cool breeze that twirled in the night air.

"I swear this is the greatest feeling I have ever experienced" Bonnie said with a small smile as she nuzzled Kim. Kim gave an evil chuckle as she got up off the couch. She picked up Bonnie Bridal style and brought her into the bedroom, tossing her softly on the bed.

"Then I guess I have to show you an even greater feeling" Kim said as she climbed on top of Bonnie, bringing her into a deep kiss. Their bodies became entwined, never breaking the hold that their lips had created. Soon they dove deeper into their world of ecstasy, traveling to an unknown realm that changed their lives for all time.

Kim woke up the next morning, feeling an empty spot in the bed. She softly opened her eyes and saw that Bonnie was gone. She turned to face the ceiling, stretching her arms and letting out a yawn. She closed her eyes as she took in a smell. Not just any smell. She smelled Belgian Waffles. Kim's eyes immediately shot open as the scent registered in her mind, her mouth beginning to water.

She got out of bed and grabbed the Black Satin Robe that was laying on the chair, throwing it on and tying it around her waist. She walked down the stairs and followed the smell. She saw Bonnie in the kitchen, putting together waffles and fresh fruit as she danced to a little music.

"Well good morning to you, seems you had some good sleep" Kim said as Bonnie jumped, giving her a scare.

"How are you so sneaky like that? But to answer your question, yes I did. Thanks to you" Bonnie said as she gave Kim a kiss as she walked by. Kim chuckled as Bonnie flipped the Waffles, grabbing a glass and pouring some orange juice.

As soon as Kim sat at the table, Bonnie came by and put the waffles and fruit on the table, running back to get the maple syrup. She sat down next to Kim, grabbing a fork as she ate a strawberry. They ate and talked, just like old times. But it was different for them.

"So whats on our agenda today?" Bonnie asked with a smile. She took another bite of her waffle, looking over at Kim.

"Figured we would get out and go enjoy ourselves, since we are now officially a couple" Kim said as she leaned over and kissed Bonnie softly. Bonnie could only chuckle as she kissed her back.

They finished breakfast and quickly cleaned up the kitchen. It was an odd feeling. They had never done anything like this at all. Bonnie went and took a shower, while Kim walked out onto the deck.

She closed her eyes and took in the smell of the ocean. She never wanted to lose that smell. She went and changed into a bikini and packed a small bag of towels and lotion with all of the other goodies.

Bonnie soon came out of the shower, wrapping her hair up in the towel that was meant for her body. She heard Kim chuckle as she looked over at her.

"What? It's not like you haven't seen them before" Bonnie said with an evil grin as she slipped into the closet and quickly changed into a small purple bikini. She came out to see Kim laying on the bed, curing her finger in her hair. Bonnie smiled as she quickly laid on top of Kim to catch her from running away.

Kim squirmed and laughed as she tried to get out of Bonnies grasp, but there was no budge.

"You can fight all you want Kim Possible, but I've got you within my grasp now" Bonnie said with an devilish laugh. Kim could only let out an evil chuckle. She moved her head up and kissed Bonnies chest, causing Bonnie to hiss as he grip loosened.

Kim took the opportunity to slide underneath and come out from behind Bonnie, wrapping her arms around her. Bonnie gasped as she moved her half naked body against Kim's. Bonnie nuzzled her face against Kim's neck, causing them both to let out a sigh.

"I think we need to go to the beach, cause if we don't we will stay here and think of something to do" Bonnie said as they both chuckled. Kim could only nod. They grabbed their bag and headed outside, throwing on their sunglasses and walking the short path to the beautiful exclusive beach.

When they reached a good spot, they quickly dropped their gear and headed for the water. Both of them quickly fell in love with the water, swimming out farther from the shore. The smiled as they allowed the water to flow them with the current, the soft waves flowing over their bodies.

"This is exactly what we needed Bonnie. No Families, no issues. No one telling us we can't be together. Just you and I, together" Kim said as she took a deep breath of the salty air into her lungs. She felt Bonnie swim up behind her and softly wrap her hands around her waist.

"Always and forever, Kimmie" Bonnie said as she playfully splashed Kim. This now caused an all out war that led back up to the beach. The continued to play in the shallow water as they laughed and wore themselves out. The caught their breath as they laid on the towel and relaxed. They quickly got the lotion out and rubbed it onto each other, making sure neither one of them became a lobster before they left.

They laid there for a good 30 minutes, enjoying the sounds of the ocean as the warm breeze that blew overhead. Kim sat up and looked over at Bonnie, smiling at the curves of her body as a small gust of wind came by.

"Hey Bonnie, how bout we meet the brothers tonight out on the town, lord knows they could use some company, but knowing them they have already found some" Kim said with a chuckle as Bonnie sat up as well.

"Well I said we need to find our best dresses and head out to the town, lets see what is popping in this joint" Bonnie said as she leaned in and gave Kim a kiss. Kim eagerly brought her into a small embrace as she quickly got up.

"Shall we then milady?" Kim said as she held out her hand. Bonnie could only smile as she took her hand and stood up.

"Yes we shall, onward" Bonnie said as she pointed towards the house. They quickly grabbed everything and headed back to their dream house, to get ready for a magical, and probably drunk experience.

 _ **~Well folks, sorry it took me so long to get this out to ya'll. Work and school have been keeping me under wraps. With that hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Next One I think will be adding a little extra fuel to the fire when a certain someone shows up on their night out when they were not supposed to. How will Kim and Bonnie react? and How will they be able to hold onto the one thing they have been dying for all this time. Only way to find out. Tune in next time!~**_


	7. Chapter 7 - A Night to Remember

**_~Well hello everyone. Welcome back to another exciting chapter. Thank you all for being patient as I try rot write this. Sorry it has taken me so long to write this. School and work and everything is just adding up, but I do plan on writing more. So now that the girls are wanting to go out, how will it turn out. Will it turn out great, or will someone come and burn it to the ground. Only one way to find out, and that is to keep reading. hope you all enjoy!~_**

Chapter 7 - A Night to Remember

Kim and Bonnie smiled as they returned to the condo, hand in hand. They loved it out here, and they never wanted to go back. But they knew they would have to soon. For now, they just wanted to have some fun, and not think about the future for a minute.

"I'm going to go hop in the shower. See you in there after you call your brothers" Bonnie whispered into Kim's ear, playfully nibbling on it, causing Kim to hiss and bit her lower lip as her body screamed with pleasure. Kim could only nod after that. Bonnie scampered away into the shower as Kim took a second to breath and calm her body down. She quickly pulled out her cell phone and dialed Tim. After a few rings she heard laughter within the room.

"Yo Kim what is going on?" Tim said as everyone yelled hi to her, causing her to giggle.

"Hey little bro, Bonnie and I was curious what you all had planned for tonight?" Kim asked as she sat on the bed.

"Hitting the town of course, like we have done since we got here. You and Bonnie want to join us? Be nice to see you guys again" Tim said with a smile

"Oh yeah, was going to ask it anyway, but we would. What time are you heading out? Kim asked with a smile. She was thankful that her and her brothers were on such good terms.

"We won't be leaving till around 6 or so. So that gives you girls a few hours to get ready. We will be sending some escorts to pick you ladies up so dress nicely and be ready for dinner first" Tim said with a smile.

"Sounds good little bro, I've got to get a shower anyway, the water just makes it too fun here if you know what i mean" Kim said. Tim laughed on the other end of the line. he told Jim who was sitting beside him, causing him to laugh as well.

"Alright Kim we will see you in a few hours, Love ya Bye" Tim said as he hung up the phone. She was glad they were here. She was glad they helped her escape and become who she was destined to be and who she wanted to be with. They no longer had to keep it a secret. Kim got up from the bed and stretched. She heard the phone vibrate and looked at the caller ID. It was Ron. She could only sigh as she denied the call and threw it on the bed. She walked into the bathroom to see Bonnie already lathering her body up with soap. She was turned around from Kim and didn't hear her enter. Kim quickly undressed and crawled in behind her. She wrapped her arms around Bonnie softly as she kissed her ear softly, causing Bonnie to moan.

"That is for earlier, you evil devil. And we are all set for tonight. My brother is sending us some escorts to pick us up in a few hours" Kim said as she wrapped her fingers with Bonnie's.

"Well thats good, guess we got each other right now then" Bonnie said as she leaned her head back and brought Kim into a deep embrace, their passion overflowing as the hot water flowed over their entailed bodies.

Kim was having a difficult time deciding on clothing. She had several she wanted to wear, but nothing could match her just right. She finally settled on a black strapless dress that was linked to a thin lace that covered her upper chest and down to her elbows. It fit her quite nice. She quickly straightened her hair back to its normal shape and smiled. Bonnie was already downstairs, reading a magazine and waiting on Kim.

"Kim are you just about ready, they are almost here according to your brother" Bonnie yelled out as Kim was just finishing putting on her black heels. Bonnie had gone for a more traditional approach to her clothing. She went with a pair of black latex pants with a white shirt that only had one shoulder covered, and with a pair of open toed heels. Kim came down the stairs and took a breath as she walked right in front of Bonnie.

"Well what do ya think?" Kim said as she stood there. Bonnie's jaw literally dropped open and the magazine fell out her hand, hitting the ground with a smack.

"One word Kim…Damn" Bonnie said as she finally shook herself back to reality. She got up and smiled as her and Kim hugged. Soon they heard a knock at the door. Kim went to go answer and became uber excited when she saw who was at the door.

"What are you two doing here? Oh my god it is good to see you guys again" Kim said as she saw the two guys who were there to be their escorts. They all laughed and smiled as Bonnie coughed to get Kim's attention. She looked back at Bonnie with an oops look on her face.

"Ah, where are my manners. Michael and Damian, I would like for you both to meet Bonnie, my girlfriend. Bonnie this is Michael in the Grey, and Damian is in the blue. These are two of the best agents I know of from the agency" Kim said with a smile on her face as they greeted each other.

"She always talks big but it was her who pulled us out of the fire multiple times" Damian said as he gave her a high five. They all laughed as Kim agreed.

"Anyway, are you ladies all set to go, the brothers are waiting" Michael ask. They smiled and nodded as they walked out the door to a large limousine that was waiting for them.

"Your brothers sure know how to send an escort" Bonnie said as she walked next to Kim. The ladies got into the limo first, with Michal and Damian coming in last. once the door was closed, it only took a minute for the limo to start driving. It only took them a while to reach the restaurant. They noticed the line outside and were amazed. It was such a small place, but so busy. They quickly exited the limo which went to go park,. The ladies smiled as the men took their spots on each side of them. Kim took Bonnie's hand and smiled as they were instantly greeted by the doorman.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen, please follow me to your table. your brothers have already arrived" The Doorman said as he walked them into the restaurant and towards the large deck that overlooked the water. Jim and Tim were sitting with 2 girls that Kim knew from the agency, but it really didn't bother her. They greeted each other and sat down at the table.

"Thank you my good man, please have our waiter bring us a bottle of Wine" Tim said with a smile. The man nodded as he let them all to talk amongst themselves.

"So ladies, how have you been enjoying your place. Haven't seen the place get destroyed yet so thats good. Jim asked as he leaned back in his chair.

"Well I do have to say it is quite nice, so thank you" Bonnie said with a smile. Soon their Drinks were brought out as they ordered.

"So you will never guess who tried to call me today" Kim said as everyone looked at her.

"Let me guess, mom or dad" Tim said with a smile as they ate their salads.

"Nope, close though. Ron Stoppable" Kim said as almost everyone groaned at his name.

"Why can't he just take a hint" Michael said as he took a swig of wine.

"Cause he is in love and he doesn't understand no means no" One of the girls next to Tim said.

"More like he should be married to bueno nacho" Damian said with a smile. They all laughed. They continued to eat and talk amongst themselves until they were all finished. Kim looked around the table as they were finishing their Wine.

"Well ladies, shall we head to the nightlife of the Bahamas?" Jim asked as he set his glass down. They all agreed and paid for their ticket, leaving the waiter a very nice tip. The limo was waiting for them out front when they got there. Kim and Bonnie were not used to this type of treatment. As the entered the limo, Kim got an uneasy feeling in her stomach. She wasn't going to be sick, but had a odd feeling about what was going to happen. Bonnie noticed that look immediately.

"Kim you ok? You got that feeling again, don't you?" Bonnie said as the limo started moving.

"Yea, I do Bonnie, but I can't tell what it is. It is probably nothing, but keep an eye out will ya" Kim said to Bonnie as she took her hand. Bonnie could only nod as the limo drove deeper into the city and into the the exclusive part of the island.

After about another 15 minutes of laughing and driving, they reached the greatest club within the region. They pulled in front of Elemental, a name which had been known throughout the Bahamas and throughout the western hemisphere. They quickly filed out as people were literally lined up all the way around the block.

"Follow us ladies, it is time to have some real fun" Jim said with a smile as they all followed straight to the doorman.

"Welcome back Mr. Possible, the VIP Area has been prepared for your arrival, please follow Melina as she takes you to your seats" the doorman says with a smile as he opens up the door for them, allowing Melina to motion for them to follow. Once they were in, they adjusted themselves to the lights and to the atmosphere. Kim and Bonnie fell in awe as they walked to their seats. They quickly sat down and ordered their drinks, enjoying the dance music that came on. Their drinks came as many of the others went off to go dance. Jim and Tim stayed back at the table for now, motioning for Kim and Bonnie to go dance and have fun.

"Shall we?" Bonnie asked as she took Kim's hand. Kim could only giggle as they went out on the dance floor. Kim could now honestly say she was enjoying herself. It had been so long since something like this happened. She never wanted to lose this feeling. That heated feeling when she looked at Bonnie, who allowed her body to flow with the music. The way her hips and legs moved from beat to beat, moving closer and closer to Kim. It took her breath away as she tried to keep up, but to no avail.

Soon the song stopped and everyone cheered as a slower song came on and everyone found a partner. Kim immediately brought Bonnie close, causing her to giggle. As they danced, she heard a couple people aww towards them, making her smile. But suddenly, she felt that feeling. That feeling that something bad was coming, but what. She twirled with Bonnie as she turned toward the entrance, seeing a sight that literally dropped her stomach.

"You have to be fucking kidding me" Kim said as she buried her head deep into Bonnie, letting out a sigh. They let go of each other as Bonnie turned to see who it was. Ron Stoppable, along with what looked like to be both Kim's and Bonnie's parents.

"Really, how did Ron Stoppable know we were here. Hell, how did our families find out?" Bonnie asked as Kim moved to her side, pulling her close as Ron spotted them. As the families moved in, Kim stood her ground.

"Kim, there you are. Come on, it is time for us to go. We have a plane to catch and you know I don't like flying, neither does rufus" Ron said as he tried reaching for her hand. Kim quickly swatted it away as everyone looked over to what was happening.

"No Ron, I am not going anywhere, and if you touch me again I will make sure you never touch anything again" Kim said as anger filled her face. Soon, Kim and Bonnie's family stood beside Ron.

"Well I am not leaving without you, so what are we going to do?" Ron said as Bonnies mother stepped in front.

"How about I teach you what it means to show respect to your family and to quit this sexual game that you want to play" Bonnies mother said as Kim's mother stepped in right beside her.

"I think I would like to help you with that" Ann said as everyone looked at each other.

"How about you back up broad. It is because of your daughter that we are even in this predicament" Bonnies mother said as she glared at Kim's.

"Excuse me, but it is your daughter who has poisoned my only daughter into becoming a sexual fiend" Ann said as they turned to face each other, ready for an all out brawl

"And how about you all leave at this very moment" Tim said as he and his brother Jim, walked into view, all the members of the agency falling in right behind Kim and Bonnie.

"Sorry Mom and Dad, but the second anybody here tries to lay a hand on Kim, or Bonnie, or anyone here, we will have a problem.

"You two shouldn't even be here, your not even of age" Mr. Possible said as he stood next to Ann.

"Anything can happen for the right price" Tim said with a smirk.

"Don't really care, at least I know I am with people who are not trying to force me into anything, unlike you two" Jim said with a smile.

"Besides, here, we can be who we want and never have to worry about anything. plus the agency is actually helping us out. Unlike you two who only care for what you want, not anyone else" Tim said with a stern look. Mr Possible was slowly building with anger. Soon a few of the bouncers showed up behind Kim and Bonnie.

"Is there a problem here miss?" One of the Bouncers asked Kim.

"Yes there is, these people have came in here uninvited and are causing a disturbance. If you would please show them the door, and make sure they get into a taxi and leave the area" Kim said as she pulled a 100 dollar bill from her shoulder. The guard nodded and smiled as the bouncers quickly moved in and started forcing everyone out.

"HEY…YOU CAN'T DO THIS KIM….YOU ARE MINE, YOU WILL BE MINE…I SWEAR IT KIM…I..LOVE YOU…LET GO NOW. I SWEAR I WILL SHOW YOU…I SWEAR IT" Ron screamed at Kim as the others fought as well. They tried to fight their way out of the grasp of the bouncer to no avail. They were soon taken outside and out of earshot.

"Yet I know what it means to move on, and now i need a drink" Kim said in a low voice. People cheered at the group as they all high fives and hugged. The DJ brought the dance music back on and brought everyone into a good mood. They all returned to the booth and took a quick drink. Jim and Tim stood up and held up their glass, causing everyone to raise theirs as well.

"A Toast" Jim said.

"To Kim and Bonnie, and to everyone here. To our new family" Tim said as they all toasted and drank. Soon everyone returned to the dance floor, allowing them to have fun. Kim and Bonnie sat together and looked at each other. All they could do was smile at each other. They were in this for the long haul, and they could only wonder what this crazy world would bring next. More like what would their crazy families do next? They shook off all the questions in their heads, heading back out onto the dance floor and allowing themselves to get lost in the night.

 _ **~Well I told you it would be an interesting chapter. A little longer than usual, but good every once in a while. I know there was a lot of stuff in this chapter, but I needed to cover a lot of ground. Planning on bringing in the families a little bit more. If you have any ideas that you think would be beneficial, please by all means, throw them in the comments section. It would be nice to see some ideas out there. Hope you all enjoyed. I will try and update as soon as possible. I do plan on writing a bit more, so hopefully we can see some other things as well. Dint forget to leave a like or follow this story. Until then, catch you on the next one!~**_


	8. Chapter 8 - The Return

_**~Hey**_ ** _y'all, sorry it has taken me so long to get this updated. Been dealing with stuff at work and now that I am no longer in school, just been trying to recuperate. So I will be getting more writing done and also working on ideas for a few more stories, but that is down the road. Thank you all for the support and keeping up with the story. This is mainly a filler chapter as I literally was having trouble thinking on how to write this. If you have any ideas on what you would like to see let me know. Hope you all relax and enjoy!~_**

Chapter 8 - The Return

Kim and Bonnie continued to enjoy their night, drinking more and more as the songs changed in the club. Soon though they returned to their booth while everyone was still out on the dance floor. They each took a sip of their drinks as they moved closer together.

"Are your brothers usually like this? They seem nicer than what they were before when I first met them" Bonnie asked as she caught her breathing.

"Usually no. We were constantly fighting, especially when we were younger, but its nice to see them like this" Kim said as she wrapped her arm around Bonnie's shoulders.

They sat there for a while, watching as everyone danced. Bonnie nuzzled into Kim's neck and kissed it softly. Kim giggled at the feeling. She looked at her watch, surprised at the time.

1:45 AM

She pointed out the time to Bonnie as they both laughed. They hadn't done anything like this before, so this was a new feeling to them. Soon her brothers and everyone else came by, all trying to catch their breath.

"Well everyone looks like they are having a grand ol time" Bonnie said with a giggle as she took another sip of wine. They all talked for a minute before paying their tab and heading outside. They all thanked the bouncers and gave them an extra tip as well. The Limo was outside waiting for them. It would be another 30 minute ride to bring Kim and Bonnie back to the condo.

"Well, did you ladies enjoy your evening?" Tim asked with a smile on his face as he passed around glasses of champagne. They all smiled and took a sip.

"Other than a little hiccup in the beginning, it was actually rather enjoyable. Thank you" Bonnie said with a smile as she leaned against Kim. They all made made small talk as the Limo cruised down the streets.

Soon the bottle of champagne was gone, and everyone was feeling a little past tipsy. The Limo pulled up to the Condo that Kim and Bonnie were staying at.

"Thank you all for a wonderful evening, and for having our backs" Kim said as everyone hugged. It brought a smile to Kim's face. They all said good night as the Limo followed the path and turned heading down the road and out of sight. Bonnie took Kim's hand as she led her up the steps and back to the condo. Once they were inside, Bonnie pulled Kim into a deep kiss, their bodies intertwining. Kim could only return the loving kiss, feeling the passion and hunger that was deep within Bonnie. They pulled away for a second, looking deeply into each others eyes as their breathing got heavier.

"I see you have..been holding that in all night" Kim said with a smile as they chuckled, kissing softly. Bonnie smiled as she led Kim up the stairs, smiling as they got to the bedroom. Bonnie gave Kim an evil grin as she pushed Kim onto the bed, climbing on top of her and pinning the redheads hands above her head. Bonnie softly kissed Kim's chest and neck, causing her to hiss and moan in pleasure.

"You might be a hero Kim Possible, but tonight, you..are..all..mine" Bonnie whispered into Kim's ear seductively, latching her mouth onto Kim's neck, moving up her cheek and reaching her lips. Bonnie slowly collapsed onto Kim as the two lovers intertwined their bodies. Their clothes, which was once a barrier to the skin, began flying across the room in all directions. The lovers heated passion grew with every moment, as the moon filled the night sky.

The next week and a half flew by in an instant. Kim and Bonnie both packed their bags, not wanting to go back home to their boring lives, but summer was almost over and they did have a little bit of school to finish as well. Kim's brothers had already left, knowing they were going to face the wrath when they got home, but not for long. All the members of the agency had different schedules and were mostly off doing things they needed to do.

"Got everything you need?" Kim said as she grabbed her bag and sighed, heading down the stairs.

"Yea. Wish we didn't have to leave" Bonnie said as they got down to the living room of the condo. Kim walked over and brought Bonnie's head down on her chest, causing Bonnie to wrap her arms around her.

"Just think, we get to flaunt our new relationship around school when we get back" Kim said with a smile on her face as Bonnie giggled. They heard a knock on the door as their driver was there to pick them up. They grabbed their bags and greeted themselves as they packed everything, including the clothes that were graciously given to them by the agency. Talk about a wardrobe upgrade.

They turned and looked back at the condo, waving to it as if it were a person. They would miss this place, but would remember to come back here in order to enjoy themselves all over again. The driver made small talk with them as they drove through the streets and toward the airport. They watched the beautiful scenery as it passed them, seeing the people getting out and enjoying themselves. Soon though, their lives would be a little different and they wouldn't know what they are going to do. They reached the airport and smiled as the driver unloaded their bags. They tipped him generously and said their goodbyes. They quickly checked in and made it through security within no time.

IT took only 30 minutes for their flight to board and for them to sit down next. Kim nuzzled her head into Bonnie's neck, giving a small whimper as Bonnie flowed her fingers through her hair.

"It will be ok Kimmie, we will figure this out" Bonnie said with a smile as she kissed the top of Kim's could only nod. She did wonder though, what were they going to do when they got back to the states. They really didn't have anywhere to go. It didn't matter though, as long as they were together, they could get through anything.

Soon the plane taxied out to the runway and took off into the sky. They looked out the window, saying good bye to their tropical paradise. After the plane leveled out at their cruising altitude, Kim and Bonnie could only smile at each other.

"Why don't we try to get some rest sweetheart. I think we will need it" Bonnie said as Kim gave a semi nod, slowly falling asleep on Boonies shoulder. Bonnie could only chuckle and rested her head against Kim's, closing her eyes and falling asleep.

Kim was awoken by the plane hitting some turbulence. nothing serious, but enough to cause her to yawn. She sat up and cracked her neck, stretching her back. She looked over at Bonnie, who was now resting comfortably. She looked out the window at the clouds, wondering where there journey would lead them.

"Excuse me miss, would you like anything to drink?" the young stewardess said with a smile on her face.

"Just some water, thank you" Kim said as the stewardess nodded. She handed Kim a bottle of water along with a glass with some ice in it. Kim took a small sip and placed on the pullout tray in front of her. She grabbed a magazine and started flipping through the pages, landing on an article about gay marriage within Canada. She started reading through and actually enjoyed the perspective of other people who were going through the exact same problem as her.

After a few more hours, Bonnie woke up. She looked over at Kim who was reading a magazine. Kim looked over and smiled as she leaned in and kissed Bonnie.

"Good morning sunshine" Kim said with a smile as she kissed the top of her forehead. Bonnie could only give a smile as she sat up, stretching her body as she yawned.

"We should be landing soon" Kim said as Bonnie leaned over in her seat to see what Kim is reading.

"Must be a good read to be that deep into it" Bonnie said as she took a drink of Kim's water. Kim gave her a smile.

"Yea its going on about how Canada legalized gay marriage and how it has a massive market for LBGT people who want to get married since America don't allow it yet" Kim said as she looked over at Bonnie with a devilish grin. Bonnie eyed her curiously.

"Don't get any ideas Kim Possible, it is still a work in progress" Bonnie sad as she snuggled up to Kim. Soon the fasten seatbelt sign flashed over head. they quickly buckled in and looked at each other. Kim placed her hand on Bonnie's.

"No matter what happens, we stay together" Kim said in a serious tone. Bonnie did not say anything. She nodded in agreement as they felt the plane descend. They watched the plane fall into the city, seeing all the major roads and parts of town that were familiar. They soon touched down on the tarmac and felt the pilot bring the plane into full reverse in order to slow down. Soon they were moving slowly to the gate as people gathered their belongings from their seats. They pulled up to the gate and the definitive roar of the engines powered down.

"Well, home sweet home" Bonnie said as they got up and walked to the front of the plane. They headed up the gate and into the concourse, seeing the number of people walking around, talking on their cell phones, or quickly running to their planes.

They walked out towards baggage claim to see their flight was coming up next. Kim moved to the side of Bonnie and wrapped her arm around her waist. Bonnie could only smile at the gesture as she rested her head on Kim's chest. They heard a few awws as onlookers saw their affection. Their bags finally came through the conveyor belt. They grabbed them and headed outside, not sure of where they were going to go.

"So any ideas? We can't go home, we would never see the light of day again" Bonnie said as Kim nodded in agreement. They sat on a bench and thought for a while. Out of nowhere, Kim got an idea. She pulled out her phone and finally turned it on. For a minute it wen haywire with missed phone calls, text messages, and voicemails. bonnie peeked her head over and was astonished.

"Damn Kim, somebody doesn't get the message" Bonnie said as she noticed they were all from Ron. Kim could only sigh.

Finally her phone calmed down, allowing her to dial a number. It rang a few times before finally getting picked up.

"Well well, never thought I would get this call" the woman on the other end of the line.

"Yea, I never though I would have to make this call, but I need a favor, and you still owe me from last time" Kim said into the phone. bonnie could only look at Kim confused.

"That is true, and I guess you are looking to cash in on that aren't ya?" the woman asked?"

"You know it. Your place sounds good. i'll have to fill you in on the details" Kim said.

"Sounds good, see you soon" the woman said as Kim hung up the phone. Kim continued to stare at the ground.

"Kim...who was that?" Bonnie asked in a curious, yet serious tone.

"My Arch Enemy, and now an old friend" Kim said as she looked at Bonnie. Bonnie sat there stunned.

"You don't mean...her...right?" Bonnie asked.

"Yep its...her. Shego" Kim said as a taxi pulled up. The driver helped them with their bags as Kim gave him the address to go to. The taxi driver started the meter and headed off

 _ **~Well hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Was thinking of who I could add and i think I found my person. But there will be some more in later as well as Kim and Bonnie do have to finish out their school year. Thank you all for following and keep those reviews coming in. I will be working on another story but these are still alive. Thank you all for reading and we will catch you on the next chapter!~**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**~Hello Everyone, sorry it has been so long since I have posted. The Holidays and everything else have just totally destroyed my motivation to even write. That should all change now. Been trying to think of a way to write this chapter and this one was a little harder, especially coming back from vacation. So I might count this one as filler as everyone gets ready for what is coming up. What might that be you say? Only one way to find out. Keep on Reading. Thanks again and enjoy. Until next time!~**_

KP Chapter 9 - The Enemy of My Enemy is My Friend

Kim and Bonnie sat in the back of the cab, their hands joined as they looked out in the city. It felt so much bigger to them, closing in around them as the building towered above. Bonnie pulled out her phone as she saw the stream of messages come in from her family and friends. She quickly put it on silent and set it in her lap as she sighed. Kim looked over and saw the anguish that filled Bonnie's soul.

"Give it some time, the messages will stop coming in" Kim said as Bonnie nodded. Kim didn't want to push the issue, knowing that it was already hard for Bonnie. She could only give her hand a reassuring squeeze as she went through the messages. The taxi reached its destination. They were now at an apartment complex within the city. They quickly paid and grabbed their bags, thanking the driver as he took off to find another customer.

They stood in front of the building, unsure of what was to come in the next few minutes. They took a deep breath and grabbed their bags, heading towards the door. Kim quickly found the button on the side and pressed it, hearing a buzzing sound come from the intercom.

"Who is it?" Shego asked through the intercom.

"It's Kim and Bonnie" Kim said as they waited. There was a pause aftwerwards that was followed by the buzzing of the door, signaling them to come in. They headed up the stairs, seeing Shego standing outside the doorway, waiting for them, a small smirk on her face.

"Well well, Kim Possible here again to save the day. So wierd seeing you in normal clothes" Shego said as she chuckled, giving Kim a small hug.

"New look, better than running around kicking Drakken's ass all day" Kim said with a small smile on her face as she returned the hug.

"Shego, this is Bonnie. Bonnie, Shego" Kim said as she introduced the two. They gave each other a quick hug to show peace between them.

"Alright, come on in" Shego said with a smile. They walked over and sat down on the sofa next to each other. Shego opted to give the couple some room and took the chair. Shego was only dressed in a small grey tanktop and a pair of black sweatpants. Knowing Shego, Kim presumed she had been sleeping.

"So Kim, what brings you here? Guessing to cash in that favor right?" Shego asked with a smile on her face.

"Yep, Bonnie and I need a place to stay for a while till we can get our own" Kim said as Shego just looked over at them.

"I thought you two were still with your parents?" Shego asked with a curious look on her face.

"We were, but it is a long story" Bonnie said with a sigh as she looked over at Kim.

"You can fill me in on the story here in a bit, but my main question is that you two are a couple?" Shego asked. Both Kim and Bonnie nodded.

"Well that takes care of a few things. I just wanted to make sure, but congrats you two. So the other issue now is with your families correct?" Shego asked with a small smirk on her face. Kim and Bonnie nodded again. Shego could only smile as she fixed the bottom of her shirt.

Bonnie and Kim laid back in the sofa and relaxed, allowing everything to cool down before things continued. Soon Kim felt her phone vibrate. She picked it up and saw that her father was calling for the 9th time this morning. She picked it up and placed it on speaker before placing it back on the coffee table.

"Hello" Kim said out loud.

"Kim...where are you? Why are you not home yet" her father asked her.

"I don't know what you are talking about father. I was led to believe that I was no longer allowed in the house" Kim said. Bonnie and Shego gave a smirk as they looked over at Kim.

"You know exactly what I mean Kim. Your plane landed over an hour ago and you are still not home" her father said as she could tell his voice was getting angrier.

"Oh that? oh me and Bonnie are hanging out in the city where it is just so cozy being together" Kim said as there was a pause at the other end before the phone was shuffled to someone Kim did not want to talk to at all.

"Kim...stop this right now. Quit being a little smart ass and come home. I have had it with the way you are treating people. You have no respect for others and this is not how I raised you" Ann said as Kim rubbed her tempels.

"Mom, what is your deal. I am finally happy for the first time within years, now you want to destroy everything" Kim said as he voice was growing with anger as well.

"Oh don't give me that load of horse shit. You are not happy. You are sick, you are confused. You do not know what is going on. All I know is that my only daughter will not become some nasty lesbian" Ann said with a sneer in her voice. Kims blood was reaching the boiling point as she listened to the words that were being spewed into her ears.

"First off MOM, let us set the record straight. I...AM...NOT...SICK. I am a normal person. I am not some contagion that is going around and making people turn lesbian. i am not some massive biohazard that is going to destroy the very thin fibers of the standard of marriage. I am Me. I am Kim Possible, and nothing will change that" Kim said in a serious tone. Not too loud, but loud enough that an assertive tone was felt throughout her message.

No one spoke as the air went quiet, the sounds of the city seem to dim in the background, as if stopping to listen into the conversation

"Kimmy cub...what have we done to lose you to this...how could you be this way. I raised a daughter, not a lesbionic whore" Ann said as she broke down crying on the phone.

"Then I guess you have a lesbionic whore for a daughter, and until you can get past that fact and accept me for who I am, then we shouldn't talk" Kim said into the phone, fire screaming from her voice.

"Well who are you then, since we know nothing about you" Her father said with a sarcastic tone.

"My Name is Kim...and I am a lesbian" Kim said as she hung up the phone, setting it back on the coffee table and putting it on silent. Bonnie and Shego only looked at her, admiration filled her eyes. Soon Shego gave her a small clap as a smile crept onto her face.

"Well well well, looks like the Kim Possible is finally becoming someone. It is good to see you break away from your folks" Shego said as Kim nodded.

"It's the worst feeling ever, but I couldn't lie to myself anymore. I am who I am, and if they can't accept that, then they no longer need to be in my life" Kim said as Bonnie smiled and nuzzled her way to Kim.

Soon their stomachs started growling as they finally realized they were hungry.

"Sounds like we need to get some Italian, right girls?" Shego said with a smile as the other girl smiled in agreement. The girls quickly went and got changed before leaving the apartment, going to go fill up their insides with delicious pasta.

(Scene Change)

Ron could only sit in his chair in disbelief as he heard the call end. His mind unable to completely register what was just said.

 _'Have I truly lost her? Have I lost Kim?'_

A Solemn look fell over Ron's face. he knew their families were looking at him as he slumped in his chair. He reseated himself to sit more upright as his mind raced with thoughts.

 _'I will not lose her. I will have my Kim'_

He stood up from his chair and took in a deep breath.

"Excuse me for a minute everyone, i think I need to make a call" Ron said as he stepped outside into the cool breeze. he took a deep breath as he took out his cell phone, finding a specific number and dialing it.

"Yori...It's time. Activate Plan K...Yes i'm sure, just do it. it is time to bring her back into reality" Ron said as he ended the call. He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath, realizing what he had just done, knowing there would be no going back after this. Ron turned around and walked back inside, joining the family as they remained clueless on what was about to happen.

 ** _~So I go ahead and give you this warning now, the next few chapters might get a little nasty. I have to double check on the rating system I have for this but if it is wrong it will be switched to M for mature. Again I am severely sorry about so late on updating. The holidays sucked a loit of gumption to write out of me, plus work since the beginning of the new year has just been appauling. So I will work harder. Also will be updating other stories as well. Don't foget to follow the story and leave a review if you dont mind. Thanks and catch you on the next chapter! Enjoy!~_**


	10. Chapter 10 - Things can go south

_**~Hey everyone, guess who is still alive. Sorry it has taken me so long to update, been working like crazy and been trying to get a new job with better hours and pay so I'm not coming home so late at night. But thank you all for being here and hope you enjoy the**_ ** _chapter. As I said before, these few chapters are going to get a little dark, but will shed some light into the worlds of people. But for now we delve into a different realm that we are not used to seeing. Until next time! Enjoy!~_**

Kim Possible Chapter 10 - Things Can Go South in an Instant

Kim, Bonnie, and Shego walked through the small streets of downtown, allowing the cobblestone walkway to lead them into the shopping district. They had already changed into more comfortable clothing, allowing them to actually look presentable outside in the open. Shego was in the lead, Bonnie and Kim following beside her, making small talk as Kim and Bonnie held each others hand.

"Should be just around the corner you two" Shego said as the other two smiled, hearing their stomachs growl.

"Good cause this stomach of mine is becoming a demon" Bonnie said as they chuckled.

"Love ya Bonnie, but if it starts breathing fire, turn it away from me" Kim said that caused the three of them to roar with laughter. Soon they came to a little Italian Place called Mama Giovanni's. Since it was a beautiful day, they chose to sit outside. They all chose a glass of wine and smiled as they chose their meals.

"So, any big plans for the two of you? Any wedding bells in the air yet?" Shego said as she gave them a wink. They laughed as the couple shook their head.

"No Nothing yet, since that is a while down the road yet, right Kim?" Bonnie asked as Kim nodded. Soon their Wine was brought to them as they all became relaxed. They each took a massive sip and continued to chat.

Soon Kim felt woozy, which was odd for her. She never felt this woozy after only a sip. She only felt like this after she killed damn near a whole bottle. She looked up and saw that Shego and Kim were starting to feel the same way.

"What the hell is going on?" Bonnie said as she tried to calm herself down.

"Damn I should have sensed this, rookie move" Shego said as she fell face first into the table. Bonnie followed suit right after her and passed out as well. Kim struggled to stay awake, trying desperately to hold onto her sanity. She heard a van pull up beside her on the street. She tried to get up, but the drug still had a massive hold on her system. 2 men quickly grabbed her and threw a bag on her head, picking her up and bringing her to the van. They threw her in and quickly loaded up into the van.

Kim fought as hard as her body would let her, feeling her life just draining from her body. She tried to move towards the door, but felt a sharp pain come from behind.

"Quit moving, it will all be over soon enough" the voice said as she felt a punch land on the back of her head. Her vision became too blurry for her to fight. She felt the van moving as her eyes closed and her world went black.

 _ **(7 hours later)**_

Bonnie woke up with her head throbbing, hearing a beep happen just about every second. She tried to move, but her body felt like everything was sore.

"Welcome back to the world of the living kiddo" Shego said as she sat in a chair to the side. She held an ice pack to the back of her head to help with the migraine that was there.

"Wha-what happened. Why do I feel like I got run over by a freight train?" Bonnie asked as she turned towards Shego.

"You were drugged. We all were. You're at the Middleton General Hospital right now" Shego said with a sigh as she moved the chair closer and took the young girls hand. Bonnie scanned the room as she was looking for someone.

"Shego, where is...my Kimmie?" Bonnies said as tears began to form in her eyes. Shego could only look as she felt so much pain for the young lover.

"We don't know. She was kidnapped" Shego said as the grip on her hand was tightened. Bonnie turned to look up at the ceiling. She didn't want shego to see the tears.

"We will find her kiddo, don't forget that" Shego said as Bonnie wiped the tears away with her other hand. Bonnie let go of Shego's hand and allowed the woman to sit back in the chair. She took in a breath as she closed her eyes, allowing her mind to organize everything. She opened her eyes as the breath was release from her lungs, a look swept over her face.

"I swear it...on my grave if I must" Bonnie said in a low tone. Almost too low for anyone to hear, but SHego heard it. She looked up and saw Bonnie looking over at her. Shego's eyes went wide as she knew that look.

"You don't mean...do you really want to kiddo? Cause once you cross that path, there is no going back" SHego said with a serious look on her face.

"Whoever has done this...whoever has taken the one true love of my life. I will find them...and I will kill them all" Bonnie said as they stared at each other for a minute. Shego did not say a word. She only nodded. She knew that look. Whoever did this would soon pay, and would pay with their life.

"We will talk more about this later kiddo, you get some rest ok? I'll be right here when you wake up" Shego said as she fixed the blanket. Bonnie could only nod as she closed her eyes and drifted back into sleep.

 _ **(Scene Change - 1 hour later)**_

Kim felt her eyes flutter open. Her head was screaming in pain as she finally started to come to her senses. She felt cold. Really cold. She could feel her clothes sticking to her body as well. She could feel she was wet, her hair confirmed that feeling. She slowly lifter her head up and noted she was in a dark room. She could not see anything in front of her, nor could she move her arms. She felt the rope digging into the skin as she tried to struggle.

Soon the room lit up with a large bountiful light right on top of her, causing her eyes to wince as the light blinded her for a second.

"Whats going on? Why am I here?" Kim asked as she continued to struggle against the ropes.

"I would not recommend fighting against the ropes Possible-san, It only makes it worse" Yori said as she came out of the shadows.;

"Yori...but...but why? I thought we were friends" Kim said as she tried to fight against the ropes. Yori could only give a small chuckle as she walked over to Kim. Yori was dressed in a simple black dress that was cut up her left leg, allowing it to fully reveal through the clothing. She walked around Kim and and teasingly ran her fingernail over her back. Yori walked in front of Kim and smiled before slamming Kim Possible with a punch into her nose, causing it to bleed.

"GAH, WHAT THE FUCK YORI?" Kim screamed as she winced in pain, feeling the warm blood, trickle into her lips. Yori, straddled Kim and played in her hair, before pulling ti back to have Kim stare into her eyes.

"If you only knew Possible-san on just how bad you destroyed Ron-kuns heart. But now you will see what will happen to those who decide to change their ways" Yori said in a seductive voice, before she head butted Kim.

"That is enough Yori, please head up to the observation room, our guests will be arriving soon" A voice said as Yori relinquished Kim and got off the young hero. Yori turned and bowed to the voice, walking out of the room and out of sight.

"Who...are you? Why not be a real being instead of being a shadow" Kim said as she took a few breaths, he nose still creaming in pain. The man finally stepped out from the shadows. Kim eyes went wide with shock as she saw who the man was.

"Ron...no...why?" Kim asked as she shook in horror.

"I'm sorry Kimmie, but you left me with no choice. This is the way this is going to be" Ron said as he moved closer. He was dressed in a nice grey suit that fitted him perfectly, his hair slicked back. He almost looked as if he were in the mafia, or going for a successful job interview.

"It doesn't have to be this way. Why didn't you move on? Be with Yori, who loves you more than anything. All you have to do is let me go, let me be me, and forget our past to wh-" Kim was interrupted by a smack from Ron. Kim could only stare in disbelief and shock as the stinging sensation filled across her face. She turned to see him there, right in front of her face.

"You just don't get it do you Kimmie. You are the only one who is right for me, and nothing will change that" Ron said in a low whisper to her face.

"I will not stand idle and watch you run off to become something that you never were. You have only sinned these past few weeks, and one can never take that away. So now, you have 2 choices, either be with me until the day we die, marrying me and growing old. Or face the consequences. What shall it be my sweet, sweet Kimmie?" Ron said as he nuzzled the side of her face before looking into her eyes again. Kim could only give him a look of disgust as she spat blood in his face. He had jerked back and sighed, pulling out a handkerchief and chuckling as he wiped off his face.

"Your answer is duly noted Kim Possible, so now you face the consequences" Ron said as he wiped the last bit of blood from his face.

"Go to hell" Kim said as she gave him an angry stare.

"Unfortunately, that is for you. Enjoy the party, I hear it is quite electrifying" Ron said with a chuckle in his voice as he walked back into the shadows and closed the door behind. Kim started to look for something to help her get out, but was instead met with a large amount of electricity.

"GAHHHHHHHH...WHAT WAS...GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Kim screamed as electricity screamed through her body. It stopped for a moment. Giving her a second to breath.

"What is wrong with you Ron..AHHHHHHHHHH..pl..please stop…AHHHHHHHHHH" Kim screamed in agony as electricity flowed through her veins like water finding a fresh stream. Several people watched from the observation room as Yori pressed the button to shock Kim, giving her enough time to not only breath, but to psychologically play with her mindset.

"Well that is sure a different method than what we thought" Ann Possible said as she studied the torture method. She looked on, watching as her daughter was choked.

"Very much so, but how well do we know it will be effective?" James Possible asked as he looked over at Ann.

"Well that is very simple. The electricity is performing as a catalyst, making sure to give Kim enough Pain. Over time if she fights it, it goes higher" Ron said as he came into the room. He noticed to Yori who turned the dial 2 clicks and hit the button again.

"NNNNNNGNGGGGGGGGGNGNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. MAKE IT STOP PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" Kim screamed as she passed out from the shock on her system. Yori released it and smiled as she saw Kim pass out. Everyone watched as two henchman came into the room and untied her, carrying her into the back and to her cell.

"So you said that this was just a catalyst, what would be the larger part of this plan Ron?" Ann Possible asked as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"I think I would be better at explaining that, Mrs. Possible" A man said from the corner of the room as he walked into view.

"Ah yes, thank you Doctor. Ann and James, let me introduce you to the mastermind of this whole plan. Dr. Drakken.

"I actually prefer to go by Dr. Drew Lipsky. Pleasure to meet you" Drakken said with a smile as he shook both of their hands.

"Very wonderful to meet you Drew. Now please explain this plan of yours" Ann said with a smile on her. A smile that could make the worst of demons quiver in fear.

 _ **~DID I TAKE IT THERE?! REALLY?! Yep, I did. Felt the story could use some darkness. SO the question is, how will Kim get out of this one. Will Bonnie and Shego be able to find her, or will everything collapse around Kim until she succumbs to her captors. Where did Drakken come from. What does he have in store for all this? Haha thank you all for reading and hope you enjoyed the**_ _ **chapter. I should have another one by this coming week. Again, work has been a killer on writing time, but I am going to make some and get more out for you guys. if you have any ideas for anything in the story, please throw it in the comments.** **Until Next Time!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**~Hello everyone and welcome back! Sorry it has taken me so long to throw up another chapter. Work has got me in a weird position right now and the idea of writing at the moment has been throwing me off. But I should be good and be able to start writing more. Now, I know that the last chapter went a little dark, but I plan to continue that for a while and to see where I want the story to go. This kidnapping Arc is going to be a good number of chapters, but I am still planning things out to see where I am going with it. Thank you all for sticking by this story and allowing me to share what has been one of the greatest writings I have done. Hope you all enjoy! Grab a beer and kick your feet up. Until next Time! Enjoy!~**_

Chapter 11 – My only love sprung from my only hate

Shego and Bonnie were sparring in a small room. It had been two months since Kim was kidnapped and ever since they were released from the hospital, they had been practicing. Bonnie wanted to find whoever had done this, and wanted to make them pay. But unfortunately, there were no leads on Kim Possible. Both Wade and Global Justice knew that it would be tough to find her, especially when they didn't know who took her in the first place.

 **(1 month earlier)**

Bonnie had moved in with Shego, after trying to return home to see her family had left. They had not said a word to her, or gave her any type of call. They just packed up and left her to her own demises. She was hurt, walking into her former home and seeing everything was gone. Everything except for one box that had _"Bonnie"_ written on the top, attached was a note.

 _Bonnie,_

 _The only thing you seem to care about is yourself and not about others. If you want to be this way, then you will do so without us. We left you this box here. It has a few things, along with your important documents, so you can still be semi normal in this world. But from this point on, you are no longer our daughter, and you are no longer part of this family. Take care, young one. For this world is heavier than you think._

 _Mom and Dad_

Bonnie wept as she read the note, feeling the tears roll down her cheeks. Her family was gone, there was nothing she could do to bring them back. After a few minutes, and with some compassion by Shego. She looked in the box to see a few clothes rolled up, some documents within a vanilla folder, and a few other trinkets that were there as well. She could only look in despair as she closed the box and stood up straight, looking around and sighing as the house she once called home was now a barren wasteland. Shego grabbed the box and walked outside, with Bonnie following her. They loaded her box into the trunk of the car and got in. They sat in the car, staring out the windshield as they felt energy surge within them.

"You okay, kiddo?" Shego asked as she looked over at Bonnie. Bonnie didn't say anything at first. Shego looked back forward as Bonnie took in a breath.

"I want to train, become stronger. I want to find Kim, save her, and live our lives together. I need your help" Bonnie said as she looked over at Shego. They were both now looking at each other. Shego could feel the intensity coming from her. Shego gave her a smile and a nod.

"First things first, to move forward, you have to forget about everything in your past. This place to your left is no longer your house. Your family up and left you here without any notice, which means they are gone. You need to understand that from this day forward, there is nothing holding you back. No loved ones, no family, and no home" Shego said with a small fire in her voice. Bonnie looked at her with intent or believing every word.

"If you need to cry about it, go ahead. Get it out of your system. Once we start training, there is no going back. You already have a new family. You have me and Global justice. But there will be risks that could lead to some very serious consequences. Are you willing to take that risk?" Shego asked as Bonnie could feel a tear coming down her cheek. Bonnie nodded, a fiery look coming into her eyes.

"Yes. To find the one person who believed in me more than I believed in myself. I am ready" Bonnie said with a serious look smile on her face. Shego leaned over and kissed her softly on the cheek. "Then let the training commence" Shego said with a smile as she started the car, putting into drive and moving down the street. Bonnie looked back to see her former home getting smaller. She sighed as she gave it a middle finger and turned back around in her seat. Shego could only chuckle as she turned the car back towards town.

 **(Present Day)**

Bonnie panted heavily as she dodged another attack by Shego, who hadn't even broken a sweat.

"Remember Bonnie, do not eagerly attack. Wait for an opening and strike. Let your mind release and allow your body to move on instinct" Shego said as Bonnie continued to move her body around Shego. They had been going for close to 4 hours now and hardly any time for Bonnie to rest. Shego found an opportune time to strike. She lunged forward, leaning her body as she brought her fist back to deliver a massive right hand punch. Bonnie could sense it, she could feel it coming. Her mind released control of her body. At the last possible second, Bonnie ducked down and swung her leg in a sweeping motion. She made contact with Shegos ankle, causing her to trip up and fall face first onto the mat.

As Shego turned over, Bonnie was already on top of her with her elbow not 2 inches from Shegos Jaw. Shego gave a small smile as she tried to move her wrist, but she couldn't. Not only did Bonnie pin her to the ground, but had one arm wrapped within her leg and the other was in an interesting camorra lock style with the other, giving Bonnie perfect leverage as her other arm was free.

"I must say Bonnie, you seem to surprise me every day. Pretty soon, you will be beating Kim's butt" Shego said with a smile and a chuckle. Bonnie released her and helped her up from the mat. A small clap began from the other side of the room as Betty Director walked up, a smile on her face.

"My, my. It is not every day I see the student begin to surpass the master" Dr. Director said with a small smile.

"You know if you wish you can get in on this as well" Shego said with a smile as she flexed her shoulders.

"Oh no thank you, those days are over for me. But I do need to speak with you in private" Dr. Director had said as Shego nodded.

"Bonnie, calling it early today. Head to the locker rooms and get cleaned up, we will meet again soon" Shego said as Bonnie nodded, grabbing her bottle of water and taking a swig as she walked over to the door and headed into the locker room. Once she was gone, the ladies could now talk in private.

"What do you got Betty? Possible lead?" Shego questioned her boss.

"Maybe, but I wanted to run it by you. Does anything dealing with Siberia ring any bells?" Dr. Director asked.

"Other than the coldest damn winters I have ever seen, I can't think-"Shego stopped mid-sentence as her eyes went wide. Dr. Director knew that look, one that even scared Shego.

"What is it, what do you know?" Dr. Director asked as she looked at Shego intently.

"Could he have possibly done it? Did he finally finish that project of his?" Shego asked herself, but was still unsure.

"Shego, you are starting to creep me out, speak dammit" Dr. Director said as Shego looked over at her

"Drakken…Drakken once had a plan to build a massive base within the mountains somewhere. He didn't want the Alps. Too many people. He couldn't really go deep into the Asian countries, because he pissed off a bunch of the leaders. The only place he could go that was secluded was…Siberia" Shego said as she took a breath, looking at Dr. Director as if they had found her.

"We can't be sure right now Shego, but we are getting surveillance on station. Go get cleaned up, make sure you and Bonnie get some food in you and then report to the ready room within 2 hours. Is that clear?" Dr. Director said as she looked over at Shego. Shego wanted to protest, but she fought against it. She nodded and grabbed her things, heading into the locker room herself.

 **(1 Hour Earlier, Northern Siberian Mountains)**

Kim Possible laid on the small mattress in her cell, shivers coming in all around her. She seeked warmth from the wool blanket that was given to her, but it didn't help much. It was a very old blanket, one with holes, which still allowed the cold air to come in. Her clothes didn't provide much protection either from the elements. They were worn, ragged, and just plain destroyed. But for Kim, It was better than nothing.

Kim did the best she could with everything going on. She had already lasted more than what she thought, but her willpower was failing. She wished Bonnie was on her way to rescue her, hoping and praying that she would come soon. She traced her fingers along her arm, feeling the burn marks that had been left from the electro shock therapy. Every time she defied them, they became stronger. She was losing strength, and would not be able to hold out much longer.

The door to her cell opened as she turned to see Yori standing to the side. Two henchmen brought in a bucket of water and a stool for Yori.

"On your knees, Possible san" Yori said as he snapped her two fingers. Kim did not have a chance to defy the twisted being that Yori had become. The two henchmen grabbed Kim and threw her onto her knees, holding her arms behind her back. Kim could only stare at Yori, holding her tongue back as she knew what was going to happen next.

Before Kim could fully comprehend, Yori gave a finger pointing down to the ground. In less than a second, Kim's face was under the water. The water was colder than she could ever feel as chunks of ice smacked her in the face. Kim felt her body go rigid for a second as she tried to fight.

 _Why is it so cold, why does everything have to be cold? Don't fight Kim. The more you fight, the less energy you have. Remember your training!_

She was pulled out of the water and allowed her air to breathe in oxygen. The cold wind smacked her even worse. Her teeth chattered as she felt herself falling to the ground. The henchmen had let her go.

"This can all stop possible san, all it is going to take is for you to admit you were wrong and to follow Ron-kun" Yori said. Kim turned her head and looked at Yori. She took a breath and spit right into her eye. Yori backed away, sighing as she took a handkerchief and wiped off her face.

"No a wise move possible san. Now you must be punished" Yori said as she gave Kim a kick to the stomach. Kim gasped as she felt all the air in her lungs leave her body. She didn't understand. Why was this happening?

Yori was able to kick her a few more times, before being stopped by Ron, who had grabbed her by the arm.

"That is enough Yori, she will come around" Ron said as he ordered the henchmen to take the bucket and stool away. They left the room and locked the door as Kim moved over to her mattress. She grabbed the blanket and covered herself as best she could, her breath coming back. A few moments later, Kim was weeping as he stomach stinged from the kicks.

"Please Bonnie…please find me, I want to see you…I…want you to be with me" Kim said in between sobs. She faced away from the door, unknowing that her father, Dr. James Possible, was on the other side of that very door. He listened to his daughter cry, unable to go in and comfort her. He leaned against the wall as he sighed, allowing his thoughts to take over his mind.

' _What am I doing? Here I am, destroying my only daughter to make her think like me. But in reality the only person I am trying to change here is I. I don't know what to think about all this anymore. Maybe a walk will clear my head. Or make it worse. One way to find out.'_

James thought to himself quietly as he walked the halls of the base. He could only sigh as he looked in the lab, seeing Ann and Drew working on a project together, laughing and having a great time, not even realizing James was standing there. A trail of anguish swept across his face as he walked. His mind played a sonnet of sorrow, one that would make the devil himself bow his head and pray.

 _ **~Well, well. I made it a little extra longer since I wanted to include a little of backstory for Bonnie. Think it came pretty darn good. If you all would be so kind, leave me a review or a like or follow this story. Every bit helps no matter how much people think it doesn't. I should be working on the next chapter at least starting today; if not then it will be tomorrow I will have it uploaded. Since I have to work on Easter Sunday. But thank you all for reading and happy Easter! Until Next Time!~**_


	12. Chapter 12 - The Mental Plague

_**~Welcome back everyone to another exciting chapter. This one is a little bit longer, but it was necessary to set the scene for what is going to happen in the next chapters up ahead. Took me a while to see how I wanted to write this chapter. So I am just rolling with it and we will see what happens. Thank you all for reading and hope you all enjoy. But enough of me babbling, go ahead and kick your feet up and enjoy!~**_

 _ **~P.S. - Anything that is in Italics is considered thoughts. Enjoy!~**_

Kim Possible Chapter 12 – The Mental plague of the mind

Dr. James Possible stared up at the ceiling of their room. They were still at Drakken's base, but the thought of hearing Kim cry plagued him every moment. He looked to his left and saw his wife Ann, sleeping peacefully as if there was nothing wrong in the world. He turned back up to the ceiling and let out a breath of air from his lungs.

 _I don't know what to do…I want Kimmie to see her wrongdoing, but I can't stand to see her like this._

He sat up and swung his feet over the King size bed. He felt his mind tugging him in millions of different directions. He got up and threw on his sweatpants and shirt, feeling the need for another walk. He put on his flip flops and walked out the door, causing Ann to stir, but not wake up. He walked through the halls as he brushed the hair on the back of his neck. He walked for a few minutes coming up to the supply area. The door was open, and inside he saw fresh wool blankets being brought from the drying unit.

 _I have a feeling this will come and bite me in the ass. But it is better than nothing_

He walked in and greeted the worker, grabbing a fresh wool blanket before heading out the room. The worker was not even paying attention to what James had done. He walked down the hall, whistling a tune to himself as he had a small smile on his face. He turned the corner to the holding cells. As he climbed the small set of stairs, he saw both of the guards passed out asleep at their posts, with the Key for the door laying right on the desk.

 _These two must be freaking idiots, but it helps me out_

James grabbed the key and headed through the door, walking over to Kim Possible cell. He looked inside to see his daughter was now half naked, her body having fresh bruises. His heart sank as she laid there shivering. He quietly unlocked the door and swung it open. Kim immediately turned over and backed into the corner of the room, as if she were a dog that was about to be scolded.

"What do you want? Please, just leave me alone" Kim said as James moved closer, down on one knee as he handed the blanket to Kim. She eyed the blanket, unsure if this was for real or if her father was here to make sure she was well.

"I don't want my baby girl to catch a cold" James said as he held the blanket out in his hand, a small smile on his face. Kim reached for it cautiously, still unsure. She grabbed it from his hands and quickly threw it around her waist, allowing the warmth of the blanket to fill her body. She smiled as she looked up at her father.

"D…Daddy, is that you?" Kim asked in a small voice, almost as if she was a kid again. James could only smile and nod. Kim quickly got up and threw her arms around her neck, hugging him as tears flowed from her eyes. James held his daughter, missing the embrace she used to always give.

"Shhh, it will be okay Kimmie-cub. It will be okay" James said as he rubbed her back. She pulled back and looked at him.

"But…why. I thought you hated the fact that I was a lesbian? I thought…you hated me?" Kim asked as she sniffled and wiped a tear from her eye. James could only look at her with a look of despair and defeat.

"I could never hate you Kimmie Cub. You are my own and only daughter. Do I like the fact that you are a lesbian? That you want to defy us at every turn? NO I don't…like it. But I can't watch you get hurt for truly being something that you wish to be" James said as tears formed in Kim's eyes. She couldn't believe her ears. Was her father trying to be this way? Or did he finally snap under the pressure of everything.

"Dad, you have to make it stop. I don't know how much longer…I can last" Kim said as she hung her head down low. James smiled as he lifted her chin and brought their eyes to meet.

"I know Kimmie; I'm going to get you out. Some way I will. But right now you have to be strong. Have hope. I am always here Kimmie" James as Kim's eyes began to fill up with tear. She gave her father one last hug as she nodded. He got up and went to the door, looking back and seeing Kim. Her eyes screamed for him to stay, but he knew he couldn't. He closed the door and locked it back into place. He quickly walked back to the guards post. They were still sleeping. James shook his head and chuckled to himself as he placed the key back where he originally took it from.

James walked back down the halls, his mind going into twenty million directions.

 _What can I do to get Kim out of here? This needs to end. I can't go on like this. There is only one thing that needs to happen. I can't believe I am going to do this._

James moved down the hall and into a computer room, where they continuously beeped and brought up information while everyone was in their bunks, sleeping away precious hours of their life. He found a terminal and began poking and prodding, trying to find something of use. His eyes lit up when he saw the file.

 _Global Justice_

 _Subject: Dr. Betty Director_

 _Global Justice Leader_

He double clicked within the folder to see all of her information pulling up. He was surprised to see how much information was pulling up within the file. They even had her cats name in here. But they also had her direct phone number within the file as well.

"Here goes nothing" James said as he grabbed the headset to the side and punched in the number. He heard it ring several times before a voice picked up.

"Who are you and how did you get this number" Dr. Director asked as James took in a breath

"Dr. Director. This is James Possible. I think I might have some valuable Intel for you pertaining to Drakken's lair and to the location of Kim Possible" James said as there was a long pause on the other end of the line.

"How do I know I can trust you?" Dr. Director asked.

"It's simple, you can't. But if you want to stop Drakken, I am your only hope" James said as he heard a door close on the other end of the line.

"Go on Mr. Possible. You now have me intrigued" Dr. Director said on the other end. James could only smile.

Yori watched from a screen in the video control tower. She sighed as she just saw what James had done. To her, he was now a threat and had to be taken care of, but she had no authority to do anything. The only two who did were Drakken and Ron. She grabbed the phone from the corner of her desk, dialing Ron's room number. It rang a few times before he answered.

"Do you have idea what time it is Yori?" Ron asked as he yawned.

"Sorry to wake you Ron-kun, but I think we might have a situation developing" Yori said as she ran her hair behind her left ear. There was a pause at the other end of the line as Ron thought about what might be going on.

"What do you got Yori?" Ron said as he sat up and threw his legs over the bed.

"I believe we might have a traitor in our midst" Yori said as she sat and watched the video again. Ron let out a sigh as he stood up.

"I'm on the way. This better be good" Ron said as he threw on his flip flops.

"Trust me…it is Ron-Kun" Yori said as she hung up the phone, a devilish smile running across her face.

 **(Global Justice Base 4 Hours Earlier)**

Bonnie and Shego walked down the halls of Global justice headquarters. They knew something was up, but only Shego had the slightest hint of what was going on.

 _I hope our Intel is true about Drakken. I just hope he has not sunken this low to kidnapping. Usually he would develop some retarded device that sounds great on paper, but just leads to him getting destroyed in no time. But I hope Bonnie is ready. I have trained her as best I could. Hell she is getting stronger than Kim is. No wonder why those two are in love._

Shego looked over at Bonnie and saw the determination in her face. It was a look that Shego had when she was her age. They turned the corner and were greeted by two guards. The guards moved to the side and motioned them through to the conference room. The stepped in to see a good amount of operatives and other high ranking officials sitting around a very large table.

"Bonnie, Shego. Take a seat; let us get this briefing underway" Deputy Director said as everyone quieted down. Bonnie and Shego nodded and moved to their seats. They both sat down as the lights dimmed around them.

"Ladies and gentleman. The last few months have been a hard toll on us al. But now we have been given an assignment that we cannot pass. This will be known as " _Operation Black Sun_ " Deputy Director said. Everyone looked at her intent as the satellite image of the Siberian Mountains came into view, a thermal image lying over it to show Drakken's lair.

"This mission will be the largest operation that has ever been carried out by Global Justice. This is a snatch and grab mission where a VIP that is being held captive. This is no ordinary VIP. This is someone who devoted their life to our cause. Someone who is a legend within these walls. The legend we know…as Kim Possible" Dr. Director said as everyone began talking to themselves. Bonnie went wide eyed as she heard what was going on. She couldn't believe this was happening. Her hand reached over and grabbed Shego's under the table. Shego noticed and gave it a reassuring squeeze as Dr. Director went through the mission plan.

"We will insert by chopper here, here, and here. This will create a 180 degree radius to where the only way out was up. Team one will take the labs, team two will take the upper floors, and team three will work their way down to the holding cells. Shego Bonnie, you both will be on team three" Dr. Director said as both Bonnie and Shego nodded. Bonnie raised her hand as Dr. Director looked at her.

"Yes Bonnie" Dr. Director said.

"Dr. Director, how reliable is the intel on this operation?" Bonnie asked as she stood to ask her question.

"Very reliable on source of Intel. We received everything we need to from someone inside the compound. They surprised the holy crap out of me when they contacted me out of nowhere with this information. It was Kim's father. Dr. James Possible" Dr. Director said as a few people gasped. Shego stood up next to Bonnie.

"Dr. Director, how do we know that this isn't a ploy to lead Global Justice into a trap?" Shego said as she gave a look over at Dr. Director. They all were wondering the same thing.

"Dr. James Possible contacted me directly, somehow bypassing all chains of command. He gave me detailed analysis of every position of every guard and every sentry. There was no doubt that our thermal imagery showed everything he said was true" Dr. Director said as she moved closer to the table.

"That may be, but it still doesn't prove that Kim Possible is still alive. What if they already did what they need to do and now are looking to wipe us off the face of the earth?" Shego said as the room went quiet.

"He gave me proof that Kim is alive" Dr. Director said as she clicked a small button, bringing up a video onto the large screen. Bonnie's eyes went wide as she saw Kim, battered and bruised. It was when he went to her.

 _My God have they done a number on her. Who knows what else they have done to her?_

The video clicked off as people quickly began talking to each other.

"She is alive; this was taken early this morning and led to him wanting to defect. I am putting my trust into him, so you might want to do the same" Dr. Director said. Both Bonnie and Shego did not like it, but it was the only way for them to get Kim back. They both sat down and awaited their orders.

"Any more questions?" Dr. Director asked with a smile as there was no answer.

"Very well, you all have your assignments. Get to work, and bring back Kim Possible. Dismissed" Dr. Director said as people got up and began heading to their workstations.

Bonnie and Kim got up, heading closer to the screen to get a better view of the mission plan. Dr. Director came up and joined them as well.

"Think we will be able to pull it off kiddo?" Shego asked as she looked at Bonnie.

"Don't have a choice now. I want my Kimmie back, and if that means we have to burn this place to the ground to get her, then so be it" Bonnie said as both Shego and Dr. Director looked over at her. They could see the determination within her eyes. Dr. Director looked over at Shego. They both nodded as they knew what needed to be done.

"Gear up you two, it's going to be a long day" Dr. Director said as she walked to the other side of the room, heading out a set of doors. Shego and Bonnie went to the opposite side, leading into the gear room. Soon they would be on their way to bringing home someone who was believed to be gone, but they never gave up hope.

Bonnie quickly found her locker and began to change. She threw on a deep purple long sleeve shirt that hugged her chest firmly. She grabbed a pair of dark black baggy cargo pants that resembled Kim's olive green pair. She grabbed the bag that she had already prepped beforehand, containing several little gadgets and items that would be useful. She threw on her pair of runners shoes that fitted her feet perfectly. She wiggled her toes as she allowed the shoe to form around her foot. She got up and turned around, surprised to see Shego standing there. Shego was in her usual catsuit like attire.

"Thought you would have changed after all these years" Bonnie said with a small smirk.

"Nah still fits me pretty good. Forgot on how tight it was though" Shego said as they both laughed.

"Listen Bonnie, I won't sugarcoat this for you. This is going to be tough and deadly, but it needs to be done. Are you ready?" Shego asked as Bonnie nodded.

"Then let's get to work shall we?" Shego said as they both smiled. They grabbed their gear and headed for the elevator. When they took it all they to the top, Bonnie took in a breath of cool air when the doors opened. The whirling of the planes filled the air as both Bonnie and Shego headed out to the helipad. They climbed aboard with team 3. They soon heard the planes gain energy in their engines as they took off.

Bonnie watch from the back of the plane as Global Justice became smaller and smaller every single moment. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath.

 _Hang on Kimmie. I'm coming for you._

 _ **~Well, well, well. Things are sure heating up. Will Bonnie be able to save Kim Possible in time? Unsure as of yet, best way to find out is to stay tuned for more. This chapter was a little bit longer than most, but had to do that to add a little more detail. I think it came out very good. The next chapter will be altogether, not broken up like they have been. I want to thank you all for sticking by this story and I am glad you are all enjoying it. The kidnapping ARC is almost finished and I have some general Ideas written down, but if you have any ideas that you would like to see. Put them in a review or send them in a PM for me, and I'll take a look at what I can do. Thank you all for reading and we will catch you on the next chapter. Until Next Time!~**_


	13. Chapter 13 - The Rescue

_**~Hello everyone, welcome to another exciting chapter of the Kim Possible series. Now this one was harder to write, but it was well worth it in the long run. I merged everyone together to give it more of an action aspect while you are reading. I want to thank you all for sticking by me as it has been a while since I have actually gotten some writing in. But this chapter is a little longer than the others, mainly for the fact there was so much I wanted to put in. The original draft of this chapter was close to like novel size, aka 10,000 words, but I finally consolidated it down to something nicer. It will be a little dark for some people, but I think it came out pretty good. Need some new ideas for the chapters coming up. If you have any, please let me know. Kick back and relax, and enjoy the read!~**_

Chapter 13 – The Rescue

"2 minutes everyone, saddle up and hang on. This storm is not helping" The pilot said over the intercom as the plane jerked around in turbulence. Shego, Bonnie, and the rest of the team stood up, waiting by the back of the plane for their moment. They only had one shot at this. One shot to bring back Kim Possible. It was now or never.

"1 Minute. Good luck" The pilot said as everyone braced their gear. Bonnie looked over at Shego, who gave her a nod. Bonnie sent one back, closing her eyes and taking in a cold breath of mountain air. The back had just opened on the aircraft, blasting everyone with frigid air that felt more like icy daggers that slammed straight to the bone. Bonnie took a few more breaths, calming her mind and her heart.

' _No backing out now'_ Bonnie thought to herself as she opened her eyes. The light went from red to green.

"GO, GO, GO, GO" the doorman screamed as they all ran forward. Bonnie and Shego were the first out. Bonnie felt the world flying past her, but she never took her eyes off the base. Soon she heard a beep in her ear. That was her signal. She pulled the blue cord and allowed the parachute to slow her down. She looked around and took a moment to see the sun beginning to rise of the ridge of the highest peak.

"This is too damn real" Bonnie said to herself. She quickly snapped back to reality and focused on getting to the ground safely.

Yori and Ron were overlooking the security footage from earlier, watching James as he not only visited Kim, but then made a hazardous call.

"What shall we do Ron-kun?" Yori asked as she looked over at him.

"Prepare the prisoner for transport. We are so close to our goal that I am not losing her yet" Ron said as he stood up to walk out. As he did, the power suddenly went out. The sound of power loss echoed through the base. Yori watched as all of her screens went black and all the information disappeared.

"What happened? Where is our emergency generator?" Ron asked Yori, who was unable to get anything to work. Little did any of them know that Global Justice had already infiltrated the bottom layer of the base and had shut down the Generators, making the base absolutely defenseless.

Bonnie and Shego had moved closer together and finally landed on a flat piece of catwalk.

"Why he chose here out of all place I will never know. Why can't he choose something Like Cancun or Tortuga, or something" Shego said as they moved towards the door. The rest of the team joined them, and within a minute, the door was breached.

"Crap. It's Global Justice. Yori, we are going to Kim Possible, let's go" Ron said as they both Got up and headed out the door. Gunshots and laser blasts could now be heard around the entire perimeter. Drakken and his henchmen tried to fight back, but even they could not get past Global Justice.

"Bonnie, go get Kim, I will work on Drakken" Shego yelled as a giant suit of mechanized Armor crashed through the wall.

"Hello Shego…long time no see" Drakken said with an evil smile on his face.

"Bonnie…GO. I got this" Shego said as she ran forward, dodging the shots Drakken was trying to put on her. Bonnie quickly went the other way, following the thermal schematic to where Kim was being held. She took care of the guards in the hallway with ease.

' _Must keep going'_

She felt her heart beat faster as she made a quick left, taking out two more guards in the process

' _Do not stop Bonnie'_

She quickly went down the stairs and found the holding cells, where only one was open. When she finally reached it, there was only one person in it, and it wasn't Kim Possible.

"Bonnie, what are you doing here?" James possible asked as he looked up. He had just gotten to the holding cell himself, but unable to go any further.

"I'm here trying to get her back. Which way did they go?" Bonnie asked as she caught her breath. James pointed up. She walked over and hugged him tightly. James was definitely surprised.

"I love your daughter, and I know what has been going on. But let me save her and we can work this out" Bonnie said as she quickly got up.

"Head back towards the front of the base and the nearest Global Justice Agent will get you out of here" Bonnie said as she ran through the door and followed the stairs upwards to the roof, not stopping for anyone or anything that was waiting for her.

Shego continued to dodge and throw her plasma balls at Drakken. His armor was thick and he was well protected, making it harder for her.

"Give it up Shego, this time I cannot be destroyed, HAHAHAHAHAHA" Drakken yelled with a maniacal laugh.

' _There has to be a way…think Shego. It's Drakken; he is not that hard to figure out'_ Shego thought to herself. She quickly scanned the outside of the armor with her eyes. She continued to look and look, it was almost perfect. That is when she saw his heat sink for his back. It was the same flaw the last time he did this type of Armor.

"Did you seriously use the same design for the armor from last time?" Shego asked as she ran from one side of the room to the other. Drakken was shocked to say the least, but he felt more embarrassed.

"Uhhhhhhh, nooooooooooooo" Drakken said as he looked away and tried to hide an embarrassing smile. Shego could only shake her head at the blue idiot.

"Well, thanks for giving me an opening you blue moron" Shego said with a smile

Shego quickly jumped up onto his back. She ripped off the heat sink from his back before wrapping her fist into the bare circuitry. She focused her plasma inside as Drakken screamed, trying to get out.

Shego quickly jumped off as his suit overloaded and exploded, leaving Drakken with no protection as he hid inside the pod. Soon the rest of Global Justice had him surrounded, leaving him no choice but to surrender. They also found and arrested Ann possible, as she now had a laser rifle and was shooting at Global Justice. Shego attempted to raise Bonnie on her radio, but there was no answer. Shego sighed as she left the others and headed for the roof.

Bonnie stopped at the door and caught her breath, knowing she would need it for what would be outside.

' _Okay Bon Bon, time to save her, I know this is going to be rough, but we can do this'_ Bonnie thought to herself as she took a deep breath. She opened the door, feeling the rush of cold air hit her like a freight train. She saw all three of them, Kim, Ron and Yori. There they were. Kim looked to be in horrible shape.

Ron held his arm around Kim's neck, hugging her to his body. In his other hand, he had a small walther PPK pressed against her temple. Kim struggled to break free, but Bonnie could see that Kim was working with about 10 percent of her usual energy.

"It's over Ron, give it up now while you still can" Bonnie yelled into the howling wind.

"Ha, you think that you can still win with everything that's going on. Kim is mine, she will never be yours. You might have had your little lovers tiff, but just like everyone else, they will leave you, since you are nothing but a spoiled brat.

"Why do you want this? This isn't the Ron I know. The Ron I know would have started a war over Bueno Nacho closing down, but because she doesn't want to be with you? It makes no sense" Bonnie screamed at him.

"Poor Bonnie, I guess you won't have to worry about any that anymore. Yori, would you please take care of this trash" Ron yelled. Kim struggled as his grip became tighter around her.

"With pleasure" Yori said with a smile. She had no weapons on her. Neither did Bonnie, it would be a fist fight. A fist fight to the death. They paced around each other, their eyes never breaking contact. Yori only smiled as she made the first move, moving faster than ever before. Her right hand was locked back, ready to throw a serious world of hurt. Bonnie could only smile as she blocked the right and threw one of her, hitting the ninja in the center of her chest.

Yori's eyes went wide as she went from offensive to defensive, attempting to block the incoming attacks that seem to be flooding in from out of nowhere. Soon though she couldn't keep up.

' _She is just as fast as possible san, but how? Where did she train? Who trained her? Have I met my match?'_

Yori tried to block out her thoughts, but her attempts failed as Bonnie connected a right hook to her temple, causing Yori to go dizzy. Bonnie stopped to watch the ninja dance around the plane of consciousness. Yori could only smile as she shook her head, bringing her mind back into the fight. She swooped in and delivered a few punches and kicks of her own. Bonnie felt the change in pressure and knew a game change had to be made. She allowed Yori in a few more times, seeing her slow down with every punch. She waited until the last possible moment to grab the ninja's right arm, bringing her down and into a Kimura Lock. Yori tried desperately to relive the pressure on her right arm, but to no avail. Bonnie could only see the look of fear in Yori's eyes. Bonnie didn't hesitate. She brought the arm down, hearing it snap like a twig when it didn't.

"GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Yori screamed as she felt the full pain of the broken arm. She had suffered them before, but nothing like this. Bonnie swung her body around, lining up her heel with Yori. She swung her heel down and hit the Ninja several times in the temple. Yori, now slowly losing a lot of blood, had no idea what to do. She was now feeling the one thing she suppressed. Fear.

Bonnie released her and picked her up off the Ground. Yori could hardly stand. Bonnie had actually broken a small sweat. Ron and Kim looked on in amazement.

"H...How. I am one of sensei's…greatest students" Yori said as he flinched in pain from her arm. Bonnie watched as she swayed back and forth, having trouble keeping her eyes open. Bonnie stepped forward and rested her hand on her bad shoulder, squeezing in some fresh pain for the ninja. Yori let out a small yelp as she felt the pain coarse through her.

"It is simple Yori, I don't fight for attention. I fight for the ones I love, and if that means I have to kill, then so be it" Bonnie said as she flipped a blade from her pocket, hiding it in her hand. Yori breathed heavily as the last bit of energy she had was forced up from her body.

"I WILL NOT BE MADE A FOOL OF" Yori screamed as she sped forward toward Bonnie. Bonnie could only breathe as she stepped out of the way, watching Yori stumble and fall to the ground. Bonnie looked up to see Shego watching them, her arms folded across her chest. She didn't smile, but gave the young girl a nod.

Bonnie turned her attention back to Yori, who had gotten back up and was charging her again. This time Bonnie grabbed the young ninja and flung her to the side. She sighed as she saw Yori get back up, but slipping and falling down. She realized she was close to the edge, and there wasn't much she could do. Bonnie closed the distance on her and pulled her up by her bad arm, making Yori shriek in pain. Bonnie looked at the young ninja, almost as if she were a predator playing with a piece of food.

"You will never win…you will always fail" Yori said panting as she looked right into Bonnies eyes. They stared at each other for a moment, until Yori's eye went wide. She felt the blade stab into her side, the piercing pain filling the young ninja.

"Into the depths of hell you shall fall" Bonnie whispered into her ear. She pulled the blade and rammed it back in, making sure she knew how it felt. To feel that pain of losing everything. Bonnie held her for a moment, before pushing Yori back, allowing her to fall down the side of the mountain and into an eternal abyss.

Bonnie stood there for a moment, realizing what had just happened. Shego had already moved forward and offered a hand on her shoulder. Bonnie thanked her until they were jolted by a shot in the air. Ron had a terrified look on his face as he pointed his pistol at both of them.

"Ron, just give it up. Yori is dead, Drakken is captured. You have failed, there is no sense for you to die" Shego said as she took another step forward. Ron backed up instinctively. He was shaking, just trying to aim in this weather was hard enough, but the fear ran inside of him. Kim looked in horror as she felt the cold metal against her head again.

"Don't do anything you anything you would regret" Ron said. Bonnie studied his moves, his eyes. She could see there was something there, but she wanted to know how to provoke it.

Bonnie moved forward quickly causing him to jerk the pistol back out, pointing towards her. Kim sunk her teeth into his arm, causing him to wail in pain. His grip loosened around her neck and she was able to slip out.

' _This is it, this is my moment. NOW KIM, NOW'_ Kim screamed in her head.

She quickly ducked underneath Ron, sending her heel straight into his chest. His eyes grew wide as the air escaped his lungs. He felt motionless, as if there was nothing there to hold him to the ground. He looked down, to see himself going farther away from the ground. He blinked and saw Kim, her eyes filled with fire. Shego attempted to move forward in order to catch Ron, but it was too late.

' _If that is the way it will be then so be it'_ Ron said to himself. He raised the pistol once more, sending the shot towards Bonnie. Bonnie had a split second to move, but she was too late. She shut her eyes tightly and waited for the pain to surge into her body. But there was none, she opened her eyes to see Ron Stoppable falling, his eyes wide in horror to what he had done. She looked to her left and saw Kim on the ground, the snow now turning a crimson red around her.

Ron Stoppable fell down the side of the mountain, never to be seen again.

"Oh Shit, shit, shit! Hang on Kimmie, help is coming. SHEGO, we need a helicopter NOW" Bonnie yelled as she ran over to Kim. She quickly began to pack the wound as best as possible with snow and gauze.

"Damn, that actually really fucking hurts" Kim said as she gritted her teeth. She tried to sit up, but Bonnie forced her back down.

"Of course it does, you idiot. It's a bullet, not daisies" Bonnie said as tears rolled her cheeks. Kim reached up and wiped the tears from her lover's eyes. They could only stare in each other's eyes as a smile crept along Kim's face. She pulled Bonnie down and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. Bonnie wanted the kiss to go longer, but she knew they needed to get Kim to a hospital and fast.

"Juliet 67, this is team 3, package secure and in need of immediate medical attention. I repeat, PACKAGE IS SECURE AND NEEDS IMMEDIATE MEDICAL ATTENTION, over" Shego screamed into the radio.

"Team 3, this is Juliet 67, we read you, and we have a medevac at your location. ETA 1 minute" The voice on the radio said. Bonnie took Kim's hand as Shego came to the other side.

"Did you teach her…to fight...She...go?" Kim asked as she started to shiver, the loss of blood becoming too great for her.

"Yea… I did kiddo. She's a keeper" Shego said as a tear fell from her eye.

"Well, glad this is all…over" Kim said as she passed out. The helicopter came in and landed on the helipad. They quickly grabbed Kim and loaded her, immediately getting to work on stopping the bleeding. They made Bonnie and Shego stay back, since there was not enough room for them both. They watched as the helicopter took off into the breeze, carrying away the one thing they had both wanted. Bonnie turned to Shego and fell into her arms, sobbing uncontrollably. All Shego could do is soothe and comfort the young child...and pray that Kim Possible lived to fight another day.

 _ **~Well that actually came out better than expected. Hope you all enjoyed. So this marks the end of the Kidnapping ARC. I know how could I be so cruel to kill off one of the main characters. I had 20 million ways that I was looking at, but this way just flowed better. Also making Bonnie a purified Badass felt good too. But hope you all enjoyed. I will have another one probably within a few days. I have a few more ideas on the next few chapters, but I am still ironing out the details. If you have any ideas onto how you want this story to go, throw a review down below and I can see what I will be able to do. Main Question is what will happen with Kim and Bonnie? How will their lives go now that all of this is behind them? Only one way to find out. Thank you all for reading and we will catch you on the next chapter. Until Next Time!~**_


	14. Chapter 14 - Love Never Fails

_**~ Welcome back everyone, thank you all for waiting patiently. So this is to wrap up the Kidnapping Arc. It was a fun ride with that one, but now I think it is time to tone it down a bit. Or is it? Who knows? I am still planning out the next the few chapters to see how I want this to play out, but I assure that the story is going to continue for Bonnie and Kim. I wanna thank you all for reading and leaving me those reviews, it really helps me continue writing. But enough of me rambling, sit back relax, and enjoy! ~**_

Chapter 14 – Love Never Fails

Kim could feel herself being wheeled through somewhere cold. She wasn't sure where she was, but she could see the fluorescent lighting above.

 _Huh, interesting. I don't feel any pain. Even though I know I took the shot for Bonnie._

"Ok folks, give me 4 units of type specific, lets also get an EKG, Chem 7, lights, and let's try to localize the bleeding here. Call the OR; make sure they are standing by. Once we get her stable, she is going up" The doctor said as she was moved from one stretcher to another.

 _Ok, so I know I am at the hospital. But why is it that nothing seems to be right. Everyone is in a panic_

Kim looked up at the ceiling and squinted her eyes at the light

"Pupils are equal and responsive to light. Patient appears to be awake and responsive. Hang in there Ms. Possible, we are going to get you all fixed up" The doctor said as she felt something cold applied to her chest, but it was sticking to her.

 _Beep…Beep…Beep_

She heard the heart monitor, giving off a normal rhythm

 _I wish Bonnie was here. I wish I could hold her and tell her I love her._

Kim saw an amazing white light flashing up at her. It was a subtle pulse, but it drew her, almost as if it was begging her to join

 _. ._

"Doctor, her heartrate is increasing. Defib" The nurse said.

"We need to intubate her. Grab the paddles and charge to 200. Stay with us Ms. Possible" The doctor said with a strong tone.

Kim felt her whole body becoming lighter, the sounds of the Hospital leaving behind her. She paid no attention to it; she was just drawn to that light.

"200 charged, CLEAR" the doctor said as she felt the surge of electricity smash through her, shooting her straight into the white light. Her eyes became shut since it was so bright.

When she opened them, she smelled the sea. She saw the Caribbean, where they spent their first real vacation together. She saw the beautiful blue water mixed with the white of the sand. She looked over and saw Bonnie, holding a small box. Shego was at her side. She was consoling her, as Bonnie had tears rolling down her cheeks.

"To my baby Kimmie. You were the greatest thing that ever happened to me. I will…never forget you" Bonnie said in-between sobs as she opened the small red velvet box, allowing the wind to take the ashes and spread them out to the sea. Shego bowed her head until the deed was done. She wrapped her arms around Bonnie as the young girl broke down into tears, tears of sorrow and anguish. Kim couldn't bear to look, feeling the pain herself

 _I didn't know it would be this bad_

 _Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_

"Asystole. She's been down for 20 minutes doctor"

"And I told you we are not stopping. Come on Kim, fight back. Give me another round of EPI and charge to 360" The doctor said as Kim looked to her left. Like a giant screen, she saw the doctors and nurses working on her, the corpse that was lying there was almost unrecognizable. The doctor placed the paddles onto her chest and shocked her again.

She felt the jolt flow through her, bringing her down to a knee. She reached out, wanting to tell them to stop.

"One more time, go to 360 again…CLEAR" the doctor said. He shot the surge of electricity through her, bringing Kim through another bright light. She couldn't see, or hear, or even think. All she felt was fear, rising within her.

 _Is this is it? Is this the end?_

That was all Kim could think about, as she saw the world around her turn into a black abyss, playing nothing but the sound of silence.

 _ **(The Next Day – Early morning)**_

Kim's eyes fluttered open as she came around to consciousness. Her head felt like she was hit by a freight train. She tried to breathe through her mouth, but couldn't. She was on a ventilator with a tube down her throat. She calmed herself, allowing her eyes adjust to the dim light as she looked around. She felt something or someone holding her hand. She looked down to see a caramel skin girl with brown hair laying her head on the bed, fast asleep.

 _I knew she wouldn't leave. Crazy girl. Probably why I love her so much._

Kim gave a small smile as she looked over and saw Shego there on a chair, wrapped up in a blanket, reading a book. She gave her a small wave to try and get her attention. Bonnie stirred for a moment as she moved her head, causing Shego to look up. Shego could only smile as she put her book down and walked over to Kim Possible.

"Welcome back to the world of the living kiddo, how you feeling?" Shego whispered as to make sure she didn't wake Bonnie. Kim gave her a small smile and a thumbs up, then pointed to the tube in her mouth. Shego could only smile.

You have been out for a while kiddo, and you haven't been able to breathe right. I'll go get the doctor on duty and see if they can take that out" Shego said as gave Kim a quick peck on the forehead. Kim gave a small smile as she brushed her hand on Bonnie. Shego left the room to give them some privacy. Bonnie looked up and stirred, seeing Kim Possible staring back at her with her beautiful green eyes. Bonnie's eyes went wide when she realized Kim was awake.

"Kimmie, baby. Oh thank god, I thought I lost you" Bonnie said as she wrapped her arms around her and held her tight. Kim chuckled as she tapped her shoulder a few times. Bonnie backed off, allowing him to breathe.

"Oops, sorry. I'm…I'm just so happy that I didn't lose you" Bonnie said as tears started to form. Kim cupped her cheek and wiped away a tear that was falling. Just as the two were calming down, Shego came back with the doctor and the nurse.

"Welcome back Ms. Possible, it's good to see that you are awake. Gave us quite a scare there for a second. Let me just check everything right quick and we will get that tube out ok?" The doctor said as Kim nodded. Both the nurse and doctor checked all of the levels and vitals of Kim and agreed that she was ok to take off the ventilator. They unhooked the machine and turned it off as the doctor moved closer to Kim.

"Ok Kim, you are going to take a deep breath for me in a second and when I tell you, you are going to blow it out" The doctor said as Kim gave him a thumbs up.

"Okay, deep breath in…and let it out" The doctor said as he pulled the tube from Kim's mouth causing her to cough. The nurse immediately began to use suction in her mouth to make sure it was clear, then offered her some water, which Kim took with ease.

"What…happened?" Kim asked in a raspy voice, still coughing a bit.

"You took a gunshot to the abdomen. It was an ok shot, but the bullet had to be removed surgically. Thankfully, they were able to fix you up without any trouble, despite you having no heart beat for close to 20 minutes" The doctor said as Kim looked up and took in a breath.

 _20 minutes?! I should technically be dead, but I remember just about everything, up until…the beach!_

"Where…am I?" Kim asked as she looked at the nurse.

"You're at Global Justice Headquarters, in the infirmary ward my dear" The nurse said with a smile.

"I want to keep you here overnight for observation and then in the morning, we can see how well you are feeling, ok?" The doctor said as he jotted some notes down. Kim gave him a nod and smiled.

"Good, get some rest kiddo, you deserve it" The doctor said with a smile as he turned to walk back to his station.

"Doctor…tell everyone who helped save me…tell them…thank you" Kim said with a smile as a tear started to form on her cheek. The doctor and nurse smiled, nodding and heading out of the room.

It was nice to have Bonnie and Shego again. It felt right, perfect in every way.

Bonnie climbed into bed with Kim and rested her head on Kim's chest, listening to her heartbeat.

"I'm going to leave you two love birds alone for the night. I am going to see if there is an on call room I can crash in that is comfier than that chair" Shego said. Both Kim and Bonnie giggled.

"Shego, thank you for taking care of her. I know she is a handful, but I hope she wasn't too much trouble" Kim said as Shego took her hand.

"It was no big kiddo. You should see the way she spars, she is on our level now" Shego said as Kim looked to Bonnie, who was now resting peacefully, a grin creeping across her face.

"I can't wait to see this, thank you…for everything" Kim said as Shego waved and left the room. The light dimmed and allowed a more peaceful ambience to fill the area.

"Thank you Bonnie, for never giving up on me" Kim said as she kissed the top of her head.

"I could never give up on you. You know me better than that. Plus you and Shego are all that I have left, after my family up and left me" Bonnie said. Kim didn't even know about all of what had been happening outside her kidnapping.

"You can tell me this later. But right now we need to rest" Kim said with a smile on her face as Bonnie nuzzled into her. A few minutes passed as Kim laid there.

"Hey Bonnie? Can I ask you something?" Kim asked to break the silence.

"Hmm?" Bonnie said as she looked up at Kim with sleepy eyes.

"Well, ever since we have started seeing each other, you have been nothing great. I have loved you since we were kids…and you were willing to risk your life to save me and-"Kim was cut off by Bonnie putting a finger to her lips.

"Spit it out Kim" Bonnie said in a half sleepy tone.

"Will you marry me?" Kim asked. Bonnie's eyes went wide as she heard the question play over and over in her head.

"Are you…serious?" Bonnie asked as she started to tremble. Kim nodded yes with a smile on her face.

"Kim Possible, I would be honored to be with you till the end of time. Nothing would make me happier" Bonnie said as she kissed Kim deeply. Kim returned the kiss with the same amount of passion. Bonnie snuggled up to Kim a little closer and entwined their hands. Kim could only smile as they finally were going to be together. Kim closed her eyes as she slowly drifted into a plane of sleep and tranquility.

 _ **~ Well, looks like I might have to start planning a wedding now. Oooh boy! Wedding bells are in the air. I was wondering when the right time was going to be for Kim to pop the question. And what better way than when the love of your life saves you from the villain. Ha-ha. But with that, we shall be seeing them grow even closer, but they still face some adversity up ahead. I thank you all again for reading and ask you keep the reviews rolling in. Thank you all for reading and we will see you on the next one. Until Next Time! ~**_


	15. Chapter 15 - Time is But a Number

_**~ Hello everyone and welcome back. Sorry it has been a while, been working on things here in my head and everything is getting organized. So this chapter is a bit of relaxation/filler that is going to fuel the next big part of this story. It is still getting worked out in my head and on paper, but I have a good idea on how this story will go. But for now, sit back, relax, grab a drink, and have a good read. Enjoy! ~**_

Kim Possible Chapter 15 – Time is But a Number

Kim Possible looked up at the ceiling as she stretched her back. She had been sitting in bed all morning. Bonnie had gone with Shego to get something to eat, promising to bring something back for her. She shuffled her playing cards as she began her 900th game of solitaire. She let out a sigh as the nurse came over and checked her vitals and the monitors.

"Is there any way I can get up out of this bed?" Kim asked the nurse as she was ready to give her puppy dog look.

"You are not supposed to be up and moving around for at least a week, but I really can't stop one of the world's greatest, now can I?" the nurse said with a smile on her face as she gave Kim a wink. Kim could only smile as she flipped her legs over the side of the bed, slipping on her slippers and standing up. She felt a little woozy at first, but the nurse was able to catch her as she hooked her IV on a mobile stand.

"You can use the stand for support, stay close to the walls, and if at any time you need to rest, grab a nurse and they will bring you back" the nurse said with a serious tone as Kim nodded. She did know she wasn't supposed to be moving, but she needed to do something. Kim took a deep breath as she moved her legs forward, little by little; she was going around the room, trying to work her legs like normal. Soon though, she was walking with a good pace, just as she would normally walk.

She opened the door to the room and walked out into the hallway, seeing the nurses and doctors walking around to their areas. She could only smile. She moved next to the wall and walked around. She was hurting on her side, but she set the pain aside and kept moving forward. Thankfully she was in a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt, so she wasn't freezing. She couldn't stand that paper gown any longer.

She walked through the corridor and took in a breath, finally glad to be up and walking again. She was using the movable stand as a glorified cane, but it did the job. She saw that the sun was out, as she went to the window and allowed the warm rays to finally bring light to her body. As she closed her eyes and remembered everything, she heard her stomach rumble. She smiled as she looked down and patted her stomach. She turned and walked over to the nurse's station with a smile on her face.

"Excuse me, where would the cafeteria be?" Kim asked with a smile on her face.

"On the 4th floor, elevator is right there" The nurse said with a smile as she pointed to the elevator. Kim thanked her and walked over, pushing the button. A few seconds later the doors opened and she stepped through. She had to move around for other people who were also getting on, but was happy to finally step out of there. She followed the signs for the cafeteria, the smell getting even closer. Her stomach was now screaming at her.

She walked into the cafeteria and hopped into line, a few people looking at her. She was the only one there with an IV stuck in her arm, but she didn't care. Her stomach demanded food and she needed to feed it. She grabbed a full size Roast Beef Sandwich and a side of Mac and Cheese. Grabbing a bottle of tea, she moved forward and paid for her food. She quickly found a seat and unwrapped her sandwich.

Kim didn't think twice before taking a huge bite. She closed her eyes and allowed the feel of actual food envelop her mouth. She couldn't believe on how good it tasted. She smiled as she kept eating, switching between the sandwich and the macaroni. She was in pure heaven. She finished her meal, sitting back in the chair and enjoying her tea, as she watched person after person come in and eat. She finished her tea and threw her trash away, walking through the door and back out to the hallway.

Kim continued down the corridor as she passed the children's ward. She saw a group of them all playing together. All of them but one, who was sitting outside the group on the edge. She was picking at speck of dirt on the floor. Kim looked into the small girl's eyes, feeling the pain that flowed within her. Kim knew that look. It was the look she had when she was captured and tortured. She felt so much love and sympathy for the child, she needed to do something.

"Excuse me nurse, can you tell me that little girl's name?" Kim asked as a nurse was walking by.

"Unfortunately we don't know, her parents were killed in a car crash last night and she is the only survivor. No serious injuries, but she hasn't said a word since she got here. We were waiting for child Services to come out and speak with her, but they still haven't shown" the nurse said as she stood next to Kim. Kim could only feel her heart swell in pain for the loss that this child went through. She could not have been no more than 5 years old. The nurse left as Kim thanked her for the information. Kim smiled as she walked into the Kid's room and took a seat next to the little girl. The girl at first didn't even acknowledge Kim was there, but soon she looked up at the young redhead.

"Hi there, mind if I sit with you for a little while?" Kim asked with a smile on her face. The little girl nodded as she looked back towards the ground. They both sat there in silence for a moment as Kim allowed her presence to be with the child.

"Can you tell me your name?" Kim asked as she sent a smile to the little girl. The little girl looked up at her with big green eyes, trying to say something, but her breath wouldn't let her.

"Rachel. I'm Rachel" she said finally after taking another breath.

"Well nice to meet you Rachel. My name is Kim" Kim said as she stuck her hand out for the little to try and shake. Rachel grabbed a finger and shook it up and down, causing them to chuckle.

"Do you know where my mommy and daddy are?" Rachel asked as she looked up at Kim.

"Yes, sweetie, and there is something I have to tell you. See, your mommy and daddy were really sick when they came in. The doctors tried everything they could to make them better, but your parents are sleeping right now" Kim said as the pain grew on the child's face.

"Are they going to be sleeping for a long time?" Rachel asked as she tried to wipe a tear from her cheek, which Kim helped her with.

"Yes sweetie, they are. But you know what they told me. They told me that they love you with all of their heart and that they will always be here with you, right here" Kim said as she pointed to the little girl's heart. Rachel soon began to sniffle as she wrapped herself tightly around Kim, wanting nothing else in the world than to be held. Kim scooped her up and brought her over to the rocking chair. She sat the little girl on her lap, moving the IV stand out of the way and to the side.

Kim allowed the little girl to sob and cry onto her chest. Kim just softly rocked back and forth; humming a hymn she had learned when she had visited New Orleans. She knew she had lied to the child, but there was no other way that Kim could think to make sure that Rachel knew she would always be loved. Kim just sat there as the sobbing soon stopped and Rachel fell asleep. Kim didn't dare wake her. She hummed several songs as people looked into the glass, feeling the love that was emanating from Kim.

Kim closed her eyes and smiled, feeling what she had wanted all along. Love. With Bonnie and Shego. And Now with Rachel. She opened her eyes and looked to the window, seeing Bonnie and Shego standing there. Shego had a small grin on her face, while Bonnie had more of a concerned look. Kim could only smile and give her a small wave, blowing her a kiss. Soon the nurse came in and helped take Rachel back to her bed. Kim followed her to make sure everything was ok.

"You work very well with children Ms. Possible, we have been trying to get her to talk all day and nothing. You had her talking within minutes" The nurse said as they laid her down in the bed.

"No Biggie, by the way her name is Rachel. Can you let her know I will be back when she wakes up?" Kim asked the nurse as she agreed. Kim thanked her and turned around with the IV stand till by her side. She walked over to Bonnie and Shego who were giving her a look.

"Why do you always have to run off and go play superhero all the time" Bonnie said as she gave her a hug. Kim could only smile as she hugged Bonnie back, kissing her neck softly.

"Did you think you were going to keep me in that room this whole time?" Kim said with a chuckle as they started walking back towards the room.

"She does have us there Bonnie. I mean, she is Kim Possible" Shego said with a smile as Bonnie gave her a look.

"Hey, no picking sides Shego. Besides, you know I was worried" Bonnie said as she pouted. Kim couldn't help but laugh, she wrapped her arm around Bonnie as the three of them headed back towards Kim's suite. She didn't want to go back, but was hoping the doctor would let her go home soon though. They talked the entire way back. There was only one thing on Kim's mind at the moment though, and it was the image of a 5 year old girl named Rachel.

 _ **~ Well that was an interesting chapter; sorry it took me so long to get it out. I have been balancing work and trying to come up with ideas for a few more stories as well. I was going to end this one soon, but it might be extended out. I am still not sure as of yet. Working out a few things. Also it looks like we have an OC joining the cast now. Which is going to add a few hurdles in front of everything? But everything should work out. Or will it all fall apart? Only one way to find out and that is to stay turned for the next chapter. Thank you all for reading and we will catch you all on the next one. Until Next Time! ~**_


	16. Chapter 16-Nothing like a Mother's Love

_**~ Hello everyone and welcome back! So this is mainly a filler chapter right now. But it does lay some ground work on what is to come in the upcoming chapters. The next few chapters are going to be like this as well. I know I have not been posting much, but I am slowly working on it as best as I can. But why don't you all kick back and relax and enjoy! ~**_

Kim Possible Chapter 16 – Nothing like a Mothers Love

Kim is finishing getting dressed, gathering her stuff within a small backpack that Bonnie had bought for her. Kim could only look around the room where they had held her there for over two weeks. The main reason is they wanted to make sure that everything was ok inside of her. Kim's insides did take a nasty toll due to the gun shot, and the doctors were worried about any complications after the surgery. But to see her up and moving already was a great sight for the doctors.

"Come on, its only discharge papers. It should not take them this long" Bonnie said as she paced out of the room. Bonnie had not left Kim's side for the entire time she was here. Kim gave her a chuckle as she grabbed her fiancé and brought her into an embrace.

"Patience my dear Bonnie. It takes time to get the required paperwork. Let them do their job" Kim said as she gave her a small kiss. Bonnie could only whimper, just knowing that Kim was right. Soon the nurse came back with all the paperwork. Kim could only smile as she signed in all of the required areas. She thanked her nurse who had been there for her, helping throughout everything. The nurse could only smile as she made sure everything was correct. She left the room and waited for Kim to pack the rest of her stuff.

"What are we going to do about Rachel, I feel wrong just for leaving her here" Kim said as she put on her shoes, making sure they fit just in the right spot. Bonnie and Shego looked at Kim and were still surprised. The young 5 year old girl was not her child, but she treated her as if she had given birth to her.

"What do you mean Kim? She will more than likely go into a foster home or an orphanage until someone comes to adopt her" Shego said as she put down the magazine and got up from her seat.

Kim hated hearing that. She knew it was true, but she didn't want to accept it at all. Kim sighed as she grabbed the last of her things, putting the bag on her back before heading out of the Room. Bonnie and Shego were still behind her as Kim headed for the children's ward. Kim turned the corner and went through the double doors as she saw the small kids being chased around.

"Kimmie, you came. Come on. Let's go play" Rachel said as she came from the group and gave her a hug. Kim returned it with a tear filling her eye.

"I can't right now munchkin. I'm getting ready to go home" Kim said as she looked into the little girls eyes. Rachel hung her head down in defeat as she heard what Kim said.

"But…that means we won't see each other anymore" Rachel said as she looked around.

"That's not true, kiddo. I am going to do everything in my power to make sure we get you out of here. I am always going to be there for you. No matter what" Kim said as she pulled out a piece of paper and a pen. She wrote her cell phone number down and gave it to Rachel.

"This is my phone number. No matter where you are, you can always call me. And never forget that I am always here" Kim said as she pointed to the little girls heart.

Rachel could only giggle as she gave Kim another hug. Kim returned it and felt her embrace.

"I'm going to miss you. Will you come see me?" Rachel asked with a curious look on her face.

"I'm going to try my best munchkin, but you go run and play. Talk to you soon" Kim said as she turned her around and sent her back to the kids who were running around. Rachel's mind went back into play mode as she joined the group running around the play area.

"Let's go before I decide to move in here" Kim said as she stood up, wrapping her arm around Bonnie and resting her head on her shoulder. They walked back out of the Children's ward, towards the exit.

"You really care for her, don't ya kiddo" Shego asked as they walked. Kim could only nod as she let out a sigh. Bonnie wasn't too entirely sure what to say. She would have to think of something though. They walked outside as Kim felt the cool autumn air hit her lungs. It had been ages since she had been outdoors, but it felt so damn perfect for her.

They reached Shego's car within a few minutes. Kim had thrown on her thin grey hoodie as she and Bonnie got into the back seat of the car. Shego didn't mind. It would be good for the two lovebirds to be together. They left the parking lot and headed down the road as the building passed all around them. Kim could only stare out the window; a million thoughts were racing through her head in every direction. She looked over at Bonnie and gave her a smile, taking her hand in hers and giving it a small kiss. Bonnie could tell what was going on with Kim, but she didn't know how to approach it.

"Baby is everything ok? You seem out of it" Bonnie asked as Kim nodded.

"I know you probably don't want to hear this. But I want to adopt Rachel" Kim said as she looked over at Bonnie. Both Bonnie and Shego were shocked to hear Kim say that. They knew she liked the little girl, but didn't know that she wanted to adopt her.

"Kim are you sure? I mean…we already have so much going on with the wedding and everything else. Plus we have to look at getting our own place and finding out what we are going to do and everything" Bonnie said as she took Kim's hand. Kim could only nod.

"I agree with you on that Bonnie. It's only been 2 weeks since you guys rescued me, and I know we still have to plan the wedding, which we have to look into the laws for that as well and also finding us a house. I just don't want to a mind like Rachel's be destroyed because she was transferred from Foster home to Foster home. Who knows what could happen. If I don't act now, that little girl's life could be destroyed in a matter of minutes" Kim said as she looked down, her thumb rubbing over Bonnie's hand.

They didn't speak for a minute, allowing everything to sink in. Shego finally cleared her throat before speaking.

"How about this. How about we get back home, relax and allow everything to cool down before we start this ok? Plus I don't know about you all, but I could go for lunch right now" Shego said as they smiled. Soon Kim's stomach grumbled in compliance, loud enough for the others to hear it as well.

"I think I am going to have to agree with you on that as well Shego. Hospital food does not last long anymore" Kim said as they all laughed. Kim laid against Bonnie as she watched the city pass by through the windows. She looked over at Bonnie and gave her a small kiss on the cheek. Bonnie could only smile and give her one back.

"We will talk about this more in depth later ok?" Bonnie said as Kim smiled, giving her a small nod. They soon made a right turn and went further down the road before pulling into the parking lot of Shegos apartment. They quickly gather everything and hop out of the car, smiling as they were finally back to being home. It might be temporary, but it is home.

They quickly got up the stairs and entered the apartment, allowing the natural light to flood the room. Kim was still in awe at how this place looked. The last time she was here, it had only been an hour before she was kidnapped.

"Why don't you two relax and I'll get us some lunch made up ok?" Shego said. Shego went into the kitchen as Kim and Bonnie went to the couch to relax. As soon as Bonnie hit the couch, she immediately started taking a nap. She rested her head against Kim as the wave of exhaustion had finally token its toll on her body. Kim could only smile as she gently moved Bonnie to the side of the couch, resting her head on a more comfortable pillow that wasn't Kim's arm.

Kim could only smile as she pulled out her laptop and began to look at houses. She knew they would be expensive, but she wanted to find something nice. Something that was a good size where they could spend the rest of their lives together and to grow their family. She found a couple that kinda peaked her interest, but she still wanted to look around the surrounding areas. She heard a plate and a glass get set down in front of her and Bonnie as Shego had come into the room. Bonnie was still passed out as Shego grabbed a small blanket and covered the young girl.

"Thank you Shego…for everything" Kim said as she noted the beautifully made sandwich and a glass of white wine in front of her.

"It's no big Kim. Besides, you need to be thanking her. She is the one that was relentless through all of this. I only helped her out" Shego said as she took a bite out of her sandwich.

"Yea that is true. She was a fighter when we were in school and now we are going to get married. It is just interesting on how everything could change in a moment" Kim said with a smile as she looked over at Bonnie.

"Everything happens for a reason Kim. Never forget that. Just be thankful you have someone who is willing and wanting to be there with you for the rest of your life. I just wish I could meet someone like that" Shego said as Bonnie started to give a small snore, causing the two to chuckle.

They finished their sandwiches and headed into the kitchen, putting everything away and cleaning up. Kim looked back out to see Bonnie had sprawled out, taking up the full length of the couch.

"I was thinking about going out to some of the shops and getting some things, but I need a shower first" Kim said with a smile

Shego looked over at her and gave a smirk.

"Shower is down the hall and on the right and there are fresh towels in there as well. Do you want me to go out with you? We could leave Bonnie in here to get some sleep" Shego said with a smile. Kim nodded at her request.

"That would be good, plus it would give Bonnie time to relax and just have a few minutes to herself" Kim said.

"Well go get that cute booty of yours in that shower then so we can go. There are clean clothes for you in the guest bedroom" Shego said as she gave Kim's booty a smack, causing Kim to bite her lower lip. She hated when Shego did that, because it actually really turned her on.

Kim went down the hall and found the bathroom, quickly closing the door and turning on the shower. She allowed the water to get warm and got undressed. She was glad to take a shower and not be in the same clothes over and over again. Kim let out a sigh of relief as the warm water rushed over her body, allowing her to just relax and let the stress melt off her body.

She quickly got clean and turned off the water, grabbing a fresh towel and drying off. She wrapped the towel around her and her hair, grabbing her dirty clothes and heading out of the bathroom. Shego was just getting out of the shower herself, but she didn't use a towel like Kim. She used it for her hair, but not her body. Kim only chuckled as she went into the guest room and looked for some clothes. She quickly found a matching pair of purple bra and panties that fit her perfectly. She also found a pair of Blue Jeans and a purple shirt. She did like how it matched together. She smiled as she threw on her grey hoodie and rolled up the sleeves. She quickly threw on her shoes and went out to the living room, seeing Bonnie still conked out on the couch. She quickly wrote her a note on the pad, putting it on the coffee table and grabbing Bonnie's lunch. She put the lunch in the fridge as Shego came out of the bedroom.

"All set Kimmie?" Shego asked with a smile on her face.

"Yep. Ready when you are" Kim said as she grabbed her wallet and followed Shego out of the door. Bonnie didn't even realize that they had left. It would be good for Kim and Shego to catch up. They both walked out of the apartment complex and smiled to see the busy streets alive once again. Shego would be extremely on guard this time, considering what happened last time.

"So where to Ms. Possible?" Shego asked as she extended her elbow out for Kim to take. Kim could only giggle as she wrapped her elbow around Shego's.

"The courthouse first, and then I need your help looking at stuff" Kim said with a smile. Shego could only nod as they walked down the street to the courthouse. Things were going to change for Kim now. She wanted to change it better for her and for Bonnie. Hopefully everything would fall into place, better than the last few months. That is for sure.

 _ **~ Well, like I said earlier this is more of a filler chapter but it helps lay down some ground work for what is to come. Expect to see a few of these right now while I plan everything out for Kim and Bonnie. Will try to put out at least 2 chapters this upcoming week and then I will be going on vacation for a week so I won't be writing. I am really happy at the way this story has turned out. And all of you are helping shape this story, so keep those reviews coming in. What will happen with Kim and Bonnie? Hopefully everything will go according to plan. Or will it fall apart? Only way to know is to stay tuned for another chapter. Until Next Time! ~**_


	17. Chapter 17 - Being Brought Together

_**~ Hello everyone, and welcome back. Thank you for joining me on another Kim Possible adventure. I just returned from vacation and had a blast and I know you all have been waiting to read yet another chapter. With that, this one is kinda long, but it is worth it to set some more things in motion. I am working out the details for the story and where I want to go with it. But enough of me babbling. Sit back, grab a cold one, and relax! ~**_

Chapter 17 – Being brought together

"Good Morning Ladies, how may I be of service?" The secretary behind the desk asked as Kim and Shego walked through the door. They were at the marriage office for the courthouse, needing to have some questions answered.

"Yes ma'am. I was wondering what the law is for same sex marriages here within the state?" Kim asked as she placed a hand on the desk.

"Well you are in luck young lady. The state just passed a bill allowing same sex marriages last month. All we need from you is the payment for the marriage license and the venue and everything should be all situated. Have you two set a date yet?" The lady asked with a smile on her face.

"Oh no, we are just good friends. We just wanted to make sure that everything was all set for me and my fiancé to get married" Kim said as Shego chuckled, a blush coming across her face.

"Oh my, I apologize, but in order to fill out the marriage license, we would need both consenting parties in order to do so. Have you spoken with a wedding planner? Usually, they would go over all of this with you once it get closer to the actual date" The lady said with curiosity in her voice. Kim smiled as she shook her head. The lady reached into one of her drawers of her desk and pulled out a few pamphlets.

"Here, give Miss Alicia Reinhart a call, she will get everything situated for you and prepare everything. She is a little more expensive, but it is well worth it in the long run, trust me" the secretary said with a smile.

"You know her work by experience I'm guessing?" Shego asked with an interested look on her face. The secretary nodded and held up her ring.

"She is the one who helped planned my wedding for my husband and I 4 years ago, and it was the greatest thing we could ever have done" the secretary said with a smile. They both smiled back and nodded, thanking her for the information.

"Also, I was looking at adoption, is there any additional paperwork for that?" Kim asked with a curious look on her face. The lady informed her she would need to go to another office in order to start the process. She gave them directions to the office within the courthouse and smiled as they said goodbye.

They followed the directions given to them and smiled as they entered the office. The next lady had a bit of a curious look on her face, but explained the process for everything that would need to happen. She stated they would need the required information. ID, Birth Certificate, the whole nine yards. They would also need Bonnie's information as well for the system since they were going to be married soon. She stated she would bring all the paperwork back with Bonnie in tow as they thanked her greatly for the information. The lady gave a smile and nodded as they left, returning to the mountain of paperwork that was waiting for her. They headed outside as the cool air flowed around them.

"Well Kim, that takes care of that, what's next?" Shego asked with a smile.

"We need to go to the mall, since I need to get an actual ring for Bonnie, but that is where you come in as well" Kim said as she turned to face Shego, who was now giving the redhead a curious look.

"I need you to choose my ring. I am going to pick out Bonnie's ring. But I would like you to pick out mine. You were there for Bonnie when everything happened, and I know she has complete faith in you. So I want to do the same, since I know your taste in jewelry" Kim said with a smile. Shego immediately blushed as she started to feel a tear well up in her eye, which she quickly wiped. She brought the small redhead into a hug as she was surprised that Kim could trust her with that. Shego pulled away and gave her a small kiss on the nose.

"I think we can manage that. I won't go too flashy, but we will see" Shego said with a smile as they both headed down the street and to the mall. Thankfully the mall was only a block or two away, which made it easy for them to get there. They walked in to see the place busier than usual, but that didn't bother them. They unzipped their jackets as they walked through the mall and headed towards the Store labeled Go City Jewelry. They walked in and were immediately greeted by a lovely young lady.

"Hello ladies. My name is Janessa. What can we do for you today?" Janessa asked as she shook both of their hands.

"I need to get an engagement ring for my fiancé. My friend here is going to be picking out my ring and I get to pick out my fiancés ring" Kim said with a smile. Another lady came over and ushered Shego over to a style of rings. Janessa took Kim and looked over a few of them as well. They must have spent close to 45 minutes, just looking at rings alone. Different sizes, shapes, diamond cuts, color, metals. There was nothing left out when it came to these two ladies.

Kim finally found one, hidden near the back. Something about it just stood out for her. It just screamed that it belonged on Bonnie's finger.

"What about that one there in the back left corner of where your hand is?" Kim asked as she pointed to it. Janessa found it quickly and pulled it, almost in awe of where that ring came from. She quickly pulled out her tablet and gathered some information on it as she looked in amazement.

"I must say Miss Possible, you have got good taste. 14 Karat white gold, 3 diamonds that weigh a half carat each. This is a good one" Janessa said with a smile. She almost didn't want to sell it, but buy it herself. Kim could only nod as she looked at the ring in awe.

"Yes it is. I love the way the metal flows and comes together with the diamond, as if it is a road that is being brought together, just like with love" Kim said as Janessa gave a small aww.

"This is the one. I'll take it" Kim said as Janessa nodded. She took the ring and led her over to the front of the store where the register was waiting for them. Soon Shego came up as well as she had finally picked one out for Kim.

"How were your pickings?" Kim asked as Shego could only smile.

"Oh I think you are going to like it Kimmie" Shego said with a smile. Shego asked if she could see the ring one last time. The lady nodded and opened up the black box, revealing the ring to Kim. Kim looked in astonishment as she saw her new ring.

"Looks like it will fit you perfectly. The way the diamond catches the light makes it shine like crazy, which reminded me of you" Shego said as Kim gave her a hug. She handed the ring back as she quickly paid for both.

"Find anything good for Bonnie?" Shego asked. Kim could only nod as she pulled out the other ring and showed it to Shego. Shego's eyes went wide as she gave a whistle.

"Wow…now that is a rock. Bonnie could not be any more lucky" Shego said as she ruffled Kim's head, causing her to chuckle. They made sure everything was in order and thanked both of them for their help, knowing they would see them again and soon. They left the store and could only smile.

"So I was thinking about a cup of coffee, want to join?" Kim asked with a smile as Shego nodded. They walked to the food court where there was a small coffee shop. It was small, quaint, and good coffee. They each got a cup and sat down. Kim took a long sip and allowed her mind to relax for a moment.

"So how are you holding up kiddo?" Shego asked as she took a sip herself.

"Okay, I guess. It's…just so…different now" Kim said as Shego took another sip, watching Kim with intent.

"Go on, elaborate" Shego said as she ushered Kim to continue.

"I…don't know how to explain it. I mean, not 2 weeks ago, I was in a cold ass cell, freezing to death. I wasn't sure what was happening in the outside world. I had no idea if you or Bonnie was coming to rescue me. My mind kept telling me to sleep and it will be all over, but my body said no. I was being tortured, beaten, battered, and bruised" Kim said as she took a sip. Shego listened on with intent.

"Did they ever really say why they kidnapped you? I mean, we got no ransom letter, no video or anything" Shego asked as she sat back in her chair. Kim took in a breath.

"Ron…he took me because he said that if he could not have me, then no one could. Shego, they were going to beat the holy crap out of me until I agreed to marry Ron. They wanted me to not be gay, but I knew how to fight back. Question, how long was I gone for anyway?" Kim asked as she leaned back in her seat as well, finishing off the last bit of her coffee.

"7 months, Kim. 7 long months. But none of that matters now, you are free and they will never hurt you again. Plus you have me and Bonnie to watch over you now. But no matter what happens, just know that there are people out there who love you and want to make sure you are happy. Never forget that" Shego said as Kim smiled, feeling a tear well up and roll down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away as she and Shego got up, giving each other a hug.

"C'mon kiddo, let's go back and see if we can resurrect the dead that is Bonnie" Shego said with a smile as Kim chuckled. They threw away their cups and headed out into the cool breeze once again. Shego place her arm around Kim and pulled her in close, causing Kim to smile as they followed the street back to home.

Bonnie finally woke up from her nap, noticing it was too quiet in the apartment. She looked around; her eyes still weary as she was still waking up. She sat up and noticed that Both Kim and Shego were no longer there.

 _Crap, did I already lose her again?_

Shego looked down and smiled when she saw the note, seeing it was Kim's handwriting.

 _Bonnie,_

 _You were still sleeping and we didn't want to wake you up. Had to run into town to take care of a few things and Shego decided to join me. There is a sandwich and a glass of wine in the fridge for you. I'll see you soon my love._

 _Yours forever,_

 _Kimmie_

Bonnie could only smile as she read the note, shaking her head as she got up from her spot on the couch. She sighed as she went and started the shower, stripping herself of the nasty clothes from yesterday. She quickly got in and allowed the warm water to take over. She didn't like to spend too much time in the shower, but today was an exception for her. She borrowed some Shampoo that was already out, giving her scalp a good cleaning. She washer her body and allowed the warm water to flow over her. She stuck her head under the water, allowing the sound of rushing water to flood her ears.

She stayed there for several minutes, thinking of everything that had happened since her and Kim first fell in love.

(13 years ago – 5 years old)

 _Hi, my name is Bonnie. What's yours?_

 _My name is Kim. Nice to meet you Bonnie. You look really cute in that dress_

 _Aww thanks Kim. You look really cute too. Do you wanna be friends?_

 _Best friends. That would be nice_

 _C'mon, let's go play_

(5 years ago – 13 years old)

 _Bonnie, I don't understand what you are talking about. You know I would never go after Keith._

 _Of course that is what you are going to say. You think that you are all this and that huh? Enough to steal someone else's boyfriend?_

 _Bonnie, I would never do that to you. You are my best friend._

 _Wrong Possible. You WERE my best friend. I know you were sneaking off with Keith. Do us a favor and never talk to me again. We are through!_

 _Bonnie wait-_

 _I SAID WE ARE THROUGH POSSIBLE_

(2-years ago – 16 years old)

 _Hi Kim, can I speak to you for a second?_

 _Oh hi Bonnie, I thought you didn't want to speak to me ever again_

 _Yea, about that. I wanted to apologize. I blew up before hearing you out. Come to find out, Keith was already cheating on me._

 _That is what I was trying to tell you silly. He was trying to hit on me, but I wouldn't let him_

 _Yea I'm sorry Kim. Do you think you can forgive me for being such a jerk and we can go back to being friends again?_

 _I think we can do that. I missed you Bonnie_

 _I missed you too Kimmie_

Bonnie opened her eyes and thought of all the times that the two lovers had. Her heart ached as she thought of her former family. The people who no longer wished to know she existed, but she hoped would come around soon. At least she knew she had her Kim with her no matter what.

Bonnie quickly made sure she was cleaned off as she shut off the water, grabbing a fresh towel and drying off real quick. She quickly dried her hair and gave it a good brush. She went into the bedroom and quickly found a pair of bleached jeans that still had a hint of blue in them. She also found a white bra that fit her perfectly, and orange t-shirt that finished off the look. She smiled as she smoothed everything out.

Bonnie finally hears her stomach rumbling, letting her know that she had not eaten all morning. She went into the refrigerator saw the sandwich that was waiting for her. She grabbed it and the glass of wine, closing the door and heading for the table. She quickly sat down and took a bite of the food, smiling as she was finally putting something in her stomach. Bonnie noted that Kim's laptop was on the table as well. She took another bite before setting her sandwich down, flipping open the laptop and allowing it to logon. The first thing to pop up was a bunch of house listings.

Bonnie could only smile. She must have been serious when she said she wanted to look at a house.

"Guess I will have to get my two cents in on this" Bonnie said with a smile as she finished her sandwich. She took the plate and put it in the sink to wash later. She returned to the table and took a sip of wine, moving the mouse as she was wanting to see where Kim was looking at for places. She noted that the redhead was looking at school ratings mostly, which I guess was a good thing. She knew Kim and the adoption issue, which they needed to talk about later on anyway.

Bonnie took in a breath as she put on her glasses, grabbing a pen and a notebook from her bag and writing some places down that she would have to look at herself. She went and put on some soft jazz music that was in Shego's stereo system. Bonnie could only smile as she continued to do her research and hopefully help Kim narrow down a home they would both love.

Bonnie smiled as she heard Kim and Shego at the front door. The used her key and came in, seeing her at the table.

"The mummy has risen. THE MUMMY HAS RISEN" Shego screamed as they both laughed. Bonnie, just gave them both a look through her glasses.

"Hardy har har. Took you two long enough. Sorry had to borrow your computer baby" Bonnie said as Kim came over and wrapped her arms around Bonnie, stealing a deep long kiss from her fiancé. Kim looked back at the screen and smiled.

"Seems that you wanna help find a place too" Kim said with a smile as Bonnie nodded.

"I've found about 10 places so far I would not mind looking at. It would be nice to see everything around as well. Both Kim and Shego were a little surprised. They had not been gone that long, but enough for Bonnie to look over a few things as well. Bonnie looked over and saw the bags in their hands.

"Anything good while you two were out shopping?" Bonnie asked with a smile on her face as she put down the Pen and moved closer to her future wife. Kim smiled as she pulled a small black box from the bag and smiled. Bonnie's heart began to race.

"Well, that was the main point about going out today. I asked you to marry me over a week ago. I was still groggy, but I knew it had to be now or never. I was so happy you said yes, but I think we need to make it official" Kim said with a smile on her face as she opened the opened the black box in front of Bonnie. Bonnie could only gasp as she saw the beautiful diamond ring that was before her. Kim took it out of the box and asked for Bonnie's hand. Bonnie gave it to her, her hand shaking a bit more than usual as she was nervous to finally have a diamond on her finger. Kim slipped it on with ease, thankful that the ring fit her perfectly.

"Kim, I…I don't know what to say…this is just pure beauty" Bonnie said as she took her fiancés hand in hers.

"But…what about you? You need one as well" Bonnie said as Kim smirked. Shego came from behind and dropped a tan box right in front of Bonnie.

"Here ya go kiddo, chose it myself" Shego said with a smile as Bonnie opened the box and smiled. She loved the look that the diamonds have. It fed light straight into the soul of the person who would wear this. Kim could only giggle as Bonnie took her hand. She quickly slipped it on Kim's finger and took a moment to realize the beauty that it gave Kim.

"Well it's official Bonnie. You are mine and I am yours" Kim said as she leaned over and gave Bonnie a passionate kiss. Bonnie returned the same amount of passion as she melted into the kiss. Shego could only shake her head as everything happened. The two love birds were finally going to be getting married. She walked out of the dining room and into the living room, giving the girls some privacy.

"And I wouldn't have it any other way Kim Possible" Bonnie said as she gave her another quick kiss, allowing the redhead to become the only thing on her mind at the moment. They soon started looking through everything that Kim had gotten today. Bonnie could only smile as they started calling people in order to get their wedding situated.

 _This is happening. This is really happening. I couldn't ask for anything better in this world_

Kim's Ring

.

Bonnie's Ring

en/kaystore/r6-rings-101488-1/diamond-engagement-ring-1-2-ct-tw-princess-cut-14k-white-gold-99121660399-1/101488/101488.101495

 _ **~ Well that was a cute chapter. I actually had fun writing this once. I made it a bit longer than normal, but wanted to clear a few things off the list to narrow down everything. Don't think you all will mind though. If you have any ideas on what you would like to see go on, please let me know. I would love to get some good feedback from you all. I also included the two links above for the rings I chose. I think this came out great. I will probably be skipping forward a few months within the next chapter. Still working out some things. But hope you all enjoyed and we will see you all on the next chapter. Until next Time! ~**_


	18. Chapter 18 - The Love is Always There

_**~ Hello everyone and welcome back. I do thank you all for being patient. New changes at work right now, so still playing catchup. So this is still a filler chapter, but it is going to add a bit more to the story for what is to come. I have finally gotten the Outline done for the next arc in the story. So sit back, relax and enjoy! ~**_

 _ **P.S – This is 6 months after the last chapter**_

Kim Possible Chapter 18 – The Love is Always There

Kim sat on a bench watching as families play with their young ones. But she is watching two of them specifically. Bonnie and Rachel. She can only smile as she see Bonnie running around, chasing the young 6 year old girl as they both laughed and smiled.

Kim agreed to be a foster mom for Rachel, immediately putting in the adoption papers for her when she had the chance. Kim could only hope that everything went smoothly with the adoption paperwork. All it was now was a waiting game for the system to go through the process. She had seen the house where she was staying at, and to find out it was her third home since they had met. She couldn't believe it. She made a vow that she would take care of this child. She would go to hell and back for Rachel, over and over again if that is what was needed for her in order to make sure that nothing ever happened to her again.

Once Rachel was now staying with them, Bonnie became attached to the little one, raising her and teaching her every chance she got. Kim adjusted her sweater around her neck and took a breath of cold air. She looked back on everything in her life and smiled. She had officially retired from the superhero life, now working a small desk job within Global Justice. She really didn't need the money, but it was good to keep her moving. She had a good amount of time off, so she was always there for Rachel, even when she was at school. She was already smarter than most of her class, which was great, considering Bonnie and Kim were always tutoring her on anything she wanted to know.

Bonnie had taken a job with Global Justice as well. She became a personal trainer for many agents as they wanted to learn martial arts or better hone their skills. It didn't bother Bonnie. She always loves to put it that it "kept her figure looking good for Kim". Kim could not and would not argue with that.

She watched as they ran around the playground for what seemed like the thousandth time when Kim heard her phone go off. She pulled it out and saw it was a video call from Shego's phone. It had been about a week since she heard from her friend. She answered the call and allowed her phone to bring up their cameras, only to see a certain wedding planner there with her.

"Hey Shego and Alicia what is going on?" Kim asked with a smile on her face. Kim and Bonnie had gotten in contact with Alicia Reinhart 6 months ago, when they first started planning their wedding. They met up and instantly loved her creativity. Shego loved something more. Shego had actually fallen for the young ginger head. They had been dating for three months now and Shego wasn't going anywhere, anytime soon.

"Hey Kim, I just wanted to let you know that the venue has been locked in and I think everything is pretty much set. I will be getting with you and Bonnie in the next few days just to finalize everything" Alicia said with a smile.

"That is great, thank you so much. I guess I will let you two lovebirds get back to it then" Kim said with a chuckle as the couple blushed on the phone.

"We weren't doing anything Kim, you know better" Shego said out loud. Kim roared with laughter at the statement.

"Please Shego, I see you and Alicia on the other line, in bed, and your Camisole top is on inside out. Plus you hair is screaming it as well" Kim said with a small smirk on her face. Shego yelped as she felt her hair, causing Kim to laugh.

"You two have fun now and we will be talking to you later" Kim said as they said good bye and hung up the call. Kim set the phone down and just shook her head. She looked up to see the tables are turned on Bonnie. She was now the one being chased by Rachel. She playfully fell to the ground as Rachel attacked her, tickling her until Bonnie was crying from laughter. Kim could only smile at the two. The two greatest loves in her life were out there having the time of their lives. Soon they became winded, eventually getting up off the ground and heading over to Kim. They both were panting from playing so much.

"Well it looks like you two were having fun" Kim said as she brushed off some dirt that was on Rachel's jacket.

"Yea, she is full of energy that is for sure" Bonnie said as she took a gulp of water, passing the bottle down to Rachel who gladly took a drink as well. Kim filled in on her conversation with Shego and Alicia, which made Bonnie laugh as well. It didn't surprise her that the two love birds would be like that. Bonnie and Kim were guilty of it as well. They decided it was time to head back home since the sun was starting to go down.

It took Kim and Bonnie over a month to find the right house for them, knowing they couldn't stay with Shego anymore. They loved the girl and everything, but they did need their private time. Plus with Rachel, she was going to need her own room as well. They finally found a beautiful 2 story, 5 bedroom, and 3 bath home outside of town. It came with a beautiful open kitchen and over 4 acres of land. The former owner couldn't keep up with the bills when he had it built, so it went into foreclosure. Kim got an amazing deal on the house. They added a few touches to it and made it the perfect family home for them.

As they were walking home, Kim got another call on her phone. Bonnie and Rachel were already ahead and Kim fell back a bit to answer her phone. She didn't recognize the number, which was a little confusing for her.

"Hello" Kim said as she answered the phone.

"Hi there Kimmie Cub" James said.

"Hey dad, what's up?" Kim said as she picked up her pace a little. She hadn't heard from her dad since he and her brothers came to visit her in the hospital. That is when he finally revealed that he was the one who helped them rescue her.

"Well, just curious what you were up to tonight. Me and your brothers are in town and would like to see you again" James said. Kim could only smile. Her family was in town and they actually wanted to see her.

"Well I think that would be great. Plus you guys can see the new house and everything. And there will be dinner so don't think about eating beforehand" Kim said with a smile as her father laughed.

"I will send you the address in a second when we get off the call. See you soon" Kim said as they said goodbye and hung up the call. She quickly texted the information to her father and to her brothers, just in case. Kim caught up with Rachel and Bonnie.

"Looks like my father and my brothers are coming by for dinner tonight" Kim said with a smile on her face.

"Well that should be fun. It would be good to see them again. I think it's been since you were in the hospital is when they last came to visit you" Bonnie said as they took Rachel's hand. Kim could only nod as she looked toward the horizon. She could only smile as she felt free for once in her life.

They arrived home within a few more minutes, thankful that the park was not far. They quickly got in and Kim made sure that Bonnie and Rachel were heading to get cleaned up as she prepared for dinner. Kim quickly started a fire within the fireplace, allowing it to build up before placing a small log onto it and closing the door, heading into the kitchen to work on the food.

Kim had actually become quite a cook as well. She prepared the meal, which was a lovely prime rib that was cooked evenly all the way through while they were gone. She moved onto the side dishes that were freshly roasted red potatoes and carrots. She was just finishing up when she heard her girls come down the stairs. They both felt their mouths water at the smell that was in their Kitchen.

"I swear Kim you get better every single time you cook. This looks amazing" Bonnie said as she grabbed some plates and handed them to Rachel.

"Go get the table set sweetie" Bonnie said as Rachel nodded.

"Okie dokie artichokie" Rachel said as she took off to get the plates and silverware taken care of. Bonnie shook her head as they heard the doorbell ring.

"Ooh can you finish up the salads? I'll get the door" Kim said as her and Bonnie switched places and Kim ran for the door. She opened it to see her brothers and Father standing there, almost amazed by what they saw. They greeted each other with a hug as she ushered them in to keep the cold out. She helped put their coats in the closet as she led them to the kitchen where they greeted Bonnie with a hug as well.

"Well well Kim, I must say, this is one beautiful house" Jim said as his brother nodded.

"Yea, how did you find this diamond in the rough?" Tim asked as they were curious.

"Well it's amazing what you can find for good prices on the foreclosure site for the city. Original owner couldn't keep up with the bills, so we took it and it's fully paid off" Kim said as they whistled. That was the one thing that intrigued them is how well Kim could find some good things. Soon Kim felt a small pair of hands on her jeans as she looked down to see Rachel holding onto her, unsure of these other people.

"And who might this little munchkin be?" James said as he knelt down with a smile.

"This is Rachel, our foster child" Bonnie said with a smile as the other looked at them with a shock.

"And hopefully soon if the paperwork goes through, she will be our daughter" Kim said as she wrapped her arm around Bonnie's waist.

"So you two are already looking at adoption?" Tim asked.

"Does that mean, you two are staying together?" Jim asked right after his brother. James took in a breath as he waited for the answer.

"Actually yes, it does, and we have taken the next step as well" Kim said as she held out the ring for everyone to see. They all gasped when Bonnie brought hers out next to Kim's as well. The three men could only stand there in shock at first. Her brothers were the first to come up and hug them. They were truly happy for the young couple. Her father was still in shock about everything he had just heard. He was snapped back to reality as Kim stepped closer to him.

"Are you okay dad?" Kim asked with a concerned look on her face. She knew how her father was. He wasn't happy with the whole lesbian thing, but he knew it was the right thing for Kim.

"It's still all kinda new I guess, but as long as you're happy, that's the only thing that counts right?" James said as he saw Kim start to form a tear in her eye. He pulled her into a hug and gave out a sigh as she hugged him tightly. She was the happiest person around and nothing could change that. Soon the timer went off and Kim broke the hug.

"Come on, let's eat" Kim said as everyone went to the table. Kim went over and brought everything out, happy that she could at least spend dinner with her family. They laughed and talked as food was passed around the table. Jim and Tim absolutely love Rachel. Bonnie and James talked as Kim could only look around and smile. Soon they were all caught up to date with everything going on and Kim was able to give them their invitation to the wedding. Kim was the happiest person alive. Soon everything would come together and her life would be fully complete.

After dinner, the twins decided to do the dishes real quick as the others went into the living room. They talked over a few drinks as Rachel sat on the floor with a book in her hands.

"She seems to really like reading" Jim said as they came back in. Both Bonnie and Kimmie chuckled as they nodded.

"Yea. She was only five when we first met her, and we have been slowly teaching her how to read, but she picked it up better than we thought and now she is the best reader in her class" Bonnie said with a smile.

"Well she gets that from Kim that is for sure. She was the same way when she was that age" James said as the others gave a small laugh. They talked for a little while longer as Rachel started getting tired. Soon though it was time for the gentleman to head back home as well. They all said good night and gave them all a hug. She would be talking with them soon as they would need to be getting ready for the wedding. The house was now empty, quiet as it was when they came home.

Bonnie put Rachel to bed, making sure she had everything she needed to have a good night's rest. She made sure her covers were tight and all of the stuffed animals were there to protect her.

"Now you sleep good munchkin. If you need anything, you know where our bedroom is" Bonnie said as she looked at Rachel. Rachel gave a small nod and blew a kiss to Bonnie. Bonnie could only smile as she blew one back.

"Good night mommy" Rachel said as Bonnie turned off the light, allowing the nightlight to fill the room. Bonnie felt her heart ache as she heard the little girl. She walked over and placed a small kiss on the little girl's forehead.

"Good night munchkin" Bonnie said softly as Rachel smiled and moved toward the door, she softly closed it but left it cracked just in case. She walked back to their bedroom where Kim was already in bed with a book in her hand as well. She only smiled as she quickly got changed and joined her fiancé in bed. She grabbed her magazine and flipped it open, a smile still staying on her face.

"Ok, what has you in such a good mood" Kim said as she closed her book and put it on the night stand.

"Oh nothing much, other than Rachel called me mommy" Bonnie said as Kim looked over at her. She was surprised. Rachel usually called her Bon Bon, but I guess that changed now. Kim curled up next to Bonnie and kissed her cheek softly.

"Well I think you will make a good mother Bonnie" Kim said with a smile as she snuggled into her fiancé. Bonnie smiled as she put down her magazine and pulled her lover closer. She could only sigh as she closed her eyes. They reached over and turned off the lights, knowing they would need to be falling asleep soon. They snuggled into each other as they closed their eyes.

"I love you Bonnie" Kim said as she shifted her head closer to her. Bonnie could only chuckle.

"I love you to Kimmie. Good night" Bonnie said. Kim soon began to softly snore. Bonnie only let out a breath as she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

 _ **~ Well, that was a nice little chapter to write. Sorry it had taken me so long to get these out. Work has been throwing me around like a rag doll lately. But with that I do thank you all for reading. The next Arc is already planned out, just going through with the small details and setting it up just right. Hope you all enjoy and we will see you on the next one. Until Next Time! ~**_


	19. Chapter 19 - Wedding Bells

_**~Hello everyone and welcome back. So I decided to move up to the wedding. We all knew it was coming and I couldn't wait any longer. I am also looking at how much longer this story is going to go on for. I still need to plan out and figure how I want to do this. So no definite answer how many chapters are left, but once I do know, you all will be the first to know about it. With that, sit back, grab a cold one and enjoy! ~**_

Chapter 19 – Wedding Bells

"Just a few more seconds. Perfect" Monique said with a smile as she turned off the curling iron. She was proud of herself for how she just finished Kim's hair. She spun Kim around and allowed her to face the mirror. Kim opened her eyes and gasped as she saw the beauty that had flowed from her work. Her hair that once flowed down to the center of her back was now partially braided in the back, but curled a bit in the front, flowing from end to end that would make anyone stare in marvel.

"Wow Monique, I didn't know you could do this" Kim said with a massive smile on her face.

"Yeah girl, it is me remember? You may be the superhero, but I'm the fashion queen" Monique said with a smile on her face. Kim got up and gave her a hug.

"Thank you for being here Monique, and being my maid of honor" Kim said as she wanted to cry, but knew better than to mess up her makeup.

"Anything for you Kim, you know that. But no crying. We have no time to fix your makeup" Monique said as they both laughed. Kim quickly sat back down as Monique went back to work, making the final touches.

Shego was in the other room, making sure Bonnie looked exactly the part. There wasn't a thing that was keeping Bonnie from marrying Kim today. Shego would make sure of that.

"Ok, looks like the dress came out good. A little longer would be nicer, but we will have to make do" Shego said with a concentrated look on her face.

"Yea sounds good" Bonnie said as she took in a deep breath. Shego know that sound, looking up at Bonnie to see that look in her eye.

"What's wrong Bonnie? I know that look, so don't try to play it off" Shego said with a stern look on her face. Bonnie let out a sigh as she started a small pace around the room.

"I don't know Shego. I love Kim to death, but is this something we need to be doing right now? I me-"Bonnie was cut off by Shego pulling her into a hug. Bonnie was surprised that Shego was even like this. Shego pulled away and looked at Bonnie in the eyes.

"Don't you ever talk like that Bonnie; you know how Kim feels about you. You have the love of someone who is more beautiful than you could imagine. Never forget that. I know taking this leap is scary, but once it's over, everything will fall in place. Your place is by Kim's side, and hers is by your side" Shego said as Bonnie looked into her eyes.

Bonnie could tell how Shego felt. Shego had been there for her through everything. She helped out when everything was going crazy and when everything was falling apart for the couple. But she never faltered. Bonnie could only smile as Shego brought her into another hug.

"I think I'm more nervous than anything right now. Big day and all" Bonnie said as they both laughed.

"Yea something like that. Let's check everything out and get you ready to go" Shego said as she checked everything with a smile on her face. Once Bonnie was satisfied, they each took a deep breath and locked arms with each other, ready to take their place at the altar.

Kim and Monique were adding the final touches. Kim stood there, taking a deep breath as Monique finished fixing her dress. Just then, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in" Kim said as she turned around to see her dad entering the room.

"Just wanted to see if my Kimmie cub is rea-"James couldn't finish the sentence as she saw his daughter standing before him. Her radiance filled the room as the small hint of glitter glowed from her face. Her hair flowed through as a bright red river that flowed into a beautiful white dress. He was absolutely astonished.

"What? Did I miss something dad? Are you Okay?" Kim asked as she looked around nervously. James could only laugh in part of his daughter.

"No, no sweetie. Everything looks great. I'm just surprised that you can become more beautiful than you already are" James said as Kim felt a tear well up, but she didn't let it fall.

"Thank you dad. I know this is hard for you, but this-"Kim was interrupted by her father.

"I know Kimmie cub, trust me. While it is hard for me yes, but I have to learn to move forward from everything that I have ever known. As long as you are happy, then I am happy for you Kimmie" James said as he brought his daughter into a hug. They held it there for a second as they each took a breath.

"So are we ready to walk down the aisle Dad?" Kim asked with a smile as James nodded. They locked arms and smiled as Monique got the door, moving ahead of them to take her spot.

Bonnie stood there nervously as she waited for Kim. She was nervous that was for sure, but there was no turning back now. She was playing with her hands as she took a breath. Shego put her hand on her shoulder, feeling the tension within her.

"It will be ok, just a little longer and it will all be smooth sailing from here" Shego said with a smile on her face. Bonnie looked back and nodded, a smile creeping on her face.

Soon the main music started as everyone stood. That is when she saw her. That is when Bonnie saw the radiant beauty of Kim Possible. She gave out a small gasp as her jaw fell wide open. Kim walked with a grace that could only be seen as a goddess. She smiled as she gave a small wave to Bonnie, who was able to compose herself. Kim and James finally make it down the aisle. Kim leans up and kisses her dad on the cheek. He smiles as he quickly moves to his seat. Bonnie reaches out and takes Kim's hands in hers as the minister stood in front of them, opening his book and smiling at the two of them.

"Love is always patient, and kind. It is never jealous. Love is never boastful or conceited. It is never rude or selfish. It does not take offense, and is not resentful. Love takes no pleasure in other people's sins, but delights in the truth. It is always ready to excuse, to trust, to hope, and to endure whatever comes." The minister spoke as they both felt shivers run down their spines.*

"Bonnie Rockwaller, do you take Kim Possible to be your wife, to have and to hold, to cherish and love, in sickness and in health, for richer and poorer, as long as you both shall live?" The minister said as he looked at Bonnie.

"I do" Bonnie said as she felt a wave of relief rush over her.

"And do you, Kim Possible, do you take Bonnie Rockwaller to be your wife, to have and to hold, to cherish and love, in sickness and in health, for richer and poorer, as long as you both shall live?" the Minister asked Kim. Kim took a deep breath as she looked into Bonnie's eyes, a smile flowing from her lips.

"I do. Until the end of time, I do" Kim said as Bonnie smiled back at her, fighting the urge to cry. The minister smiled as he closed his book and looked at the two females.

"Then by the power invested in me in the city of Middleton, and given by God himself. I now pronounce you wife and wife. You may kiss the bride" The minister said as Bonnie wasted no time, pulling Kim in and giving a massive kiss to the redhead. Kim melted into the kiss as everyone cheered in the background.

They broke apart and smiled as they saw everyone smiling and cheering. The now married couple quickly walked down the aisle as everyone started to follow them in an orderly manner. They quickly moved to the reception hall where everyone found their seating. They were all quickly served as everyone enjoyed their meals. James was helping Rachel with her food as people chatted among themselves.

Soon the cake was cut as everyone cheered once again, laughing as Bonnie and Kim smeared cake over each other's face. They kissed each other once again as they took their seats and enjoyed themselves. Soon after the meal was over, people enjoyed the music and dancing that was provided. Rachel was out dancing with Jim and Tim as everyone talked with each other and simply had a good time. Soon, Kim saw their case worker at the door, looking for them. Kim tapped Bonnie and motioned for her to come with. They greeted her with a hug.

"First off, congratulations you two. Now I have some news about your case" The case worker said with a smile.

"I hope its good news" Bonnie said as she took in a breath of air.

"I think you will like it. The paperwork has gone through, however, judge Matthews just wants to take a look over everything with all three of you present to make sure that everything is in order" the case worker said as the ladies breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well that is good news, but what do you mean by wanting to go over the paperwork?" Kim asked with a curious look on her face.

"You both have an interesting case that is for sure, but with the amount of paperwork that there was, they are just trying to make sure everything is correct. Also Judge Matthews likes to actually speak with you and not a piece of paper" the case worker said with a smile on her face. Bonnie and Kim both chuckled.

"So when is the court date?" Bonnie asked as she took Kim's hand.

"Your court date will be in 2 weeks. He also asks that you bring some photos of your home and Rachel's bedroom so he can make sure of the living conditions. Since I have already seen what Rachel has for a room, and a house, you have no worries" The case worker said with a smile. They thanked her for the information and gave her one last hug before they left. It made them fell beyond great.

"Just think Kimmie, we got married today and soon we will be parents" Bonnie said with a smile as Kim could only try and hug back a tear. She pulled Kim into a hug as they held each other greatly. They broke away to see everyone was now calming down for the night.

"C'mon, let us go enjoy our day" Kim said with a smile as Bonnie nodded. They headed back out to the reception, smiles now spreading across the room as the newlyweds danced into the night.

 _ ***This quote is actually from "A Walk to Remember" by Nicholas Sparks. It was also made into a movie featuring Mandy Moore and Shane West. One of my favorite romance movies. If you haven't seen it, check it out**_

 _ **~ Yay, they finally got married. Took me long enough right? Haha. Sorry for the late post everyone. But I am trying to do better. I have a few more chapters to think out, but I have a feeling this is going to be ending soon. Don't have exact number yet and I am still working several things out, but we will be getting back to you on that. But thank you all for reading and we will see you all on the next one! ~**_


	20. Chapter 20 - Day of Days

_**~ Hello everyone and welcome back. Sorry it has taken me so long, but been working like crazy and also trying to take care of some personal things as well. So the day has come for Kim and Bonnie. Will Rachel be able to go home with them? Only one way to find out. So sit back, grab a cold one, and enjoy the read! ~**_

 _ **~ P.S. – I don't own anything Kim Possible. Only the OC's are the ones that I own. ~**_

Chapter 20 – The Day of Days

Kim sat outside the courtroom, looking over the documents and photos that they brought with them. She had a stern look on her face, making sure she stayed composed for everything that was about to come. Bonnie sat with Rachel, going over a few math questions that Rachel had for school. Rachel was now one of the top students in her class, learning more and more every day she went. Her teachers had even recommended finding some extra material to keep her mind going. It made the two women proud to see that.

A few minutes went by, with every one of them feeling like an hour to Kim. Soon, their case worker came from the end of the hallway, a smile on her face as she walked up and greeted everyone.

"So Judge Matthews is finishing up a meeting and should be there within a few minutes. Let us head in and get setup" the case worker said with a smile on her face.

"C'mon Rachel, let's get ready. We can study more when we get home ok?" Bonnie said as Rachel nodded. She could only smile as they quickly got their things and followed their case worker into the courtroom. They sat at their assigned table, laying everything out as they waited for the judge to enter. Soon the bailiff walked in from a side door and stood near the judge's seat.

"All rise" The bailiff said with a stern voice. Everyone stood up as they waited for the judge to enter. Judge Matthews entered a few moments later, carrying a stack of folders with him. They softly bowed as he took his seat.

"Please be seated" Judge Matthews said with a smile on his face as everyone took their seat.

"Today we are here looking at the adoption of Rachel Tunney to Kim and Bonnie Possible. I have already looked at your case and I wanted to meet you for myself, to make sure that this little girl will be in good hands. Thank you all for being here" Judge Matthews said with a smile as he flipped open their case. He looked over a few notes and nodded, scribbling a few notes on a pad of paper he had near him.

"First off, I am just going to ask a few basic questions for you and I would like them answered truthfully and honestly. Is that understood?" Judge Matthews said with a stern look. They all said Yes sir as he pulled out another file.

"Ms. Kim Possible, would you please step to the podium" Judge Matthews asked. Kim stood up and walked up to the podium, adjusting the microphone to match her height.

"Ms. Possible, what do you do for a living?" Judge Matthews asked as he grabbed his pen.

"I currently work at the office of Global Justice. I used to be a field agent, but I have retired from that position and taken a desk job with them that is more suitable for my life" Kim said with a hard look on her face. The Judge nodded as he wrote a few notes down.

"And how long have you known Ms. Rockwaller?"

"Bonnie and I have known each other since we were 6 or 7 years old, your honor"

"I understand that you two recently have gotten married. Is that correct?"

"Yes, your honor, about 2 weeks ago"

"Well, congratulations on the new and exciting chapter in your life. Now can you explain to me how your relationship with young Rachel began" Judge Matthews asked as he flipped to a new page on his notepad.

Kim went into the story of how she was there for Rachel after her biological parents had died that day. Kim felt a tear holding in her eye, but fought it back as she explained what had happened to her and what led them to finally become a family.

"To the best of your knowledge, did the department of child services there attempt to contact any of Rachel's immediate family? Grandmother, Aunt's or Uncles? Anyone at all?" Judge Matthews asked as he looked over at Kim.

"From what I know, yes. They attempted to contact several people from the immediate family for over a week and a half, but no one was willing to answer or to speak to the department" Kim said as she took a breath.

"And your caseworker can confirm that?" Judge Matthews asked as he looked over at the caseworker who stood up from her seat.

"Yes I can your honor. I personally made every one of those calls myself as I was assigned Rachel's case from day one, your honor" the case worker said with a smile. The judge annotated that within his notes and smiled.

"Thank you Mrs. Possible, you may be seated. Mrs. Rockwaller, would you please come up to the podium" Judge Matthews asked with a smile as Bonnie nodded, getting up from her seat and walked up to the podium. The Judge asked her the same questions, plus a few other ones as well.

"Now I do believe you brought pictures of your home and Rachel's room correct?" Judge Matthews asked.

"Yes your honor. These photos were very recent and show our current living condition, along with Rachel's room and others as well" Bonnie said with a smile as Kim passed them to the bailiff. The bailiff thanked her and brought them up to the judge. The Judge repositioned his glasses to see better, nodding with approval at what he saw.

"It seems you have a lovely home, and it looks like Rachel has more than enough stuffed animals to last a lifetime" The judge said with a chuckle as everyone joined him.

"27 stuffed animals on that bed alone your honor. I have to make sure they are all there or else Rachel will not fall asleep" Bonnie said with a smile on her face. Not just any smile, but a smile that showed the love of a mother. Judge Matthews knew that smile, and he knew what this meant for the two young women.

He thanked her and smiled as he allowed her to go back to her seat.

"I would like Rachel to come up and speak with me a moment. Bailiff if you would please bring the young girl to the podium" Judge Matthews said as the bailiff nodded. He walked over and held out his hand for Rachel, who was now out of her seat. She looked a little nervous, almost unsure if she should go. She turned to look at Bonnie and Kim, who were both smiling at her.

"Go ahead sweetie, we will be right here" Kim said as she nodded for the child to go. Rachel gave a small smile and took the bailiff's hand. The bailiff smiled as he led her over to the podium, bringing a small box out for the young one to stand on. He helped onto the box as she giggled. He moved the microphone close to her as she turned to face him.

"Thank you, sir" Rachel said that made the bailiff smile.

"You're welcome" he said with a smile as he took a few steps back. Rachel turned back and faced the Judge.

"Good Morning Rachel. My Name is Judge Matthews and I am going to ask you some questions ok?" Judge Matthews said in a soft tone.

"Yes sir" Rachel said as she looked at the judge.

"Now then, do you like it at home with Kim and Bonnie?"

"Yes sir, I do. It's always fun at our home"

"Really? What do you do for fun?"

"Well, we all read and learn new things, but we also have time to play board games and run around outside and many other things" Rachel said as her arms went out wide. Bonnie and Kim could only smile at Rachel.

"Ok, that's good. Now you are in school is that right?"

"Yes sir I am. I'm always trying to get good grades"

"Is that so? Do Kim and Bonnie help you with your homework?"

"Yes sir, every night I sit down with them and look over my homework to see if I missed anything, and then we do some extra work that is tough"

"I see, now do you like the extra work?"

"Yes, its new and different and its fun"

"Well that is good to hear. Now Rachel, how are Kim and Bonnie when they are at home?" the Judge asked her. Rachel seemed puzzled by his question.

"What do you mean sir?"

"I mean, do they ever fight or get angry at each other?"

"Mmmmm, no sir. Haven't seen anything like that from my mommies"

"And does it puzzle you to have two mommies?"

"Not really sir, haven't given it much thinking" Rachel said with a smile. She would have to remember that question for later to ask Kim and Bonnie.

"I see, well that is another discussion for down the road. Now Rachel, would you like to stay with Kim and Bonnie?"

"But don't I already stay with them?" Rachel asked, causing the judge to chuckle.

"Yes you do, but I'm talking about forever"

"And ever and ever?" Rachel asked as her eyes lit up

"And ever and ever" the Judge said with a smile.

"Yes please, as long as we can still have Taco Tuesdays" Rachel said that cause everyone to laugh.

"I am sure they could allow that" the Judge said with a smile on his face.

"Thank you Rachel, you may step down. Bailiff" the Judge said as the bailiff came over and helped Rachel down, bringing her over to Bonnie and Kim who gave her a hug.

"Would you ladies please rise for me?" The Judge asked. Bonnie, Kim and their caseworker stood up and took in a breath, knowing what was going to be coming next. Judge Matthews looked over some notes before taking a small drink of water. He set his glass down and put his pen down as well.

"Ladies, after looking over all the information that has been presented, along with getting the chance to speak with you, has given a better since of who you are. Now, with everything that has been shown today, I can see that you two are wonderful people willing to take care a child who may not be yours, but is always in your heart" Judge Matthews said with a smile on his face as he picked up his pen and signed the document. Kim and Bonnie's eyes lit up as he placed the official stamp on the piece of paper.

"I am hereby signing over custody of Rachel Tunney to Kim Possible and Bonnie Rockwaller. I wish you two the best in your new lives and in the future. With that, this case is now closed, and court is adjourned" Judge Matthews said as he banged his gavel on the wood. They all rose as he came out and shook their hands, except for Rachel who gave him a high five.

Before he left, Judge Matthews turned around and smiled. He saw both Kim and Bonnie hugging Rachel as they just became a family. He could only smile more, knowing that they would be some of the best parents out there.

Kim, Bonnie, and Rachel walked out of the courthouse and into the sun, smiling as the cool air was finally changing. They could only smile. They shook hands with their case worker as she was leaving to head into another case. She waved goodbye as she walked down the street, leaving the family to their creativity.

"Well ladies, I think we have done some good today. How about we go get some ice cream to celebrate" Kim said with a smile as the others smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Banana Split please" Rachel said with a smile as she jumped up and down.

"Got to agree with her on that one Kimmie" Bonnie said with a smile as she took their daughters hand.

"Well looks like I will be joining you ladies in that as well" Kimmie said as she held out her hand for Rachel. They all held hands, walking towards the park and the ice cream parlor. Kim could only smile as they were now a family, one big happy family, and the adventure was just beginning for them.

 _ **~Well that came out a little bit better than I expected. This chapter was a little harder to write, but mainly due to wanting to put a lot more information into the story. But after careful consideration, I am giving it a while but next chapter is going to get everything going again. Thank you all for reading and cannot wait to see the next one come together. Thank you all and we will catch you on the next one! ~**_


End file.
